The Ninja with no Face
by j-mori
Summary: Originally not from the Konohagakure, Mako was raised by Sai to become a ninja of the Leaf. Now an ANBU member he is put in charge of training Team 5, which consists of the Hogake's son, Obito; Kakashi's daugther, Artes; and Shino's son, Verge. It seems like the same-old-same-old, right? Not with this bunch, once you think you've seen it all, fate has it otherwise.
1. Meeting the Students

J-mori: Look at this, my first story! -clapping- Whoo-whoo!  
Kintara5: Big brother, hurry up and explain what this is about!  
J-mori: Lay off my case sis!  
Kintara5: Fine then, I'll go and post mine in the meantime then! * marches off *  
J-mori: Aha, I love that girl -laughs- But as my sis explained, this story ties in with two other stories calisurfingboy2's **Obito Uzumaki's Path to greatness, **and kintara5**'s Memories of Team 5**. These stories are all in different perspectives so knock yourself out with them. And since my sis ran off to somewhere, I'll say enjoy the story from both of us!

**I do not own anything of Naruto except for this the character who's perspective this is in named Mako. All else belongs to the creator of Naruto, who I must say is a fracking troll SIX YEARS TO FIGURE OUT TOBI WAS OBITO, REALLY!? Hah, I knew all along, haha.**

* * *

"Now this is interesting ..."

As I drummed my fingers on the mask that hid my face, I could feel from behind my mask a smile creeping up. I sat up on the trunk of a tree enveloped in leaves as I reviewed the scrolls that I had been given before leaving for my mission, the scroll I was looking at right now caught my utmost attention.

"Obito Uzumaki ..." I muttered to myself.

I was told I was going to be assigned a three-man genin team to supervise as they trained and prepared for their chunin exams. Though who'd ever thought I'd be leading a team with Obito Uzumaki, the son of the 6th Hogake, Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War, and might I add that the current Hogake is also the host of the Nine-tailed Fox. Quite a reputation the Uzumaki name holds may I say. While examining the photo of the genin named Obito, he looked determined, not the cocky 'I'm the best' determined, but the 'I will give it my all' determined. He wore goggles which attached at the sides were ear protectors, his torso was bare as he wore a long coat. As I examined closer on his features, I see he was wearing the 1st Hokage's necklace which is rumored to bring death to those that wear it. Though that there is a tale for another day . . . Oh, a very interesting tale.

"Daredevil I take it, eh?" I asked myself as I rolled up the scroll. "Let's see who else, I got here." I placed the scroll back into my bag as I began to shuffle around the stuff inside as I searched for the other scrolls. "Ah-ha, there you are!" I pulled out a scroll basked in yellow. "So here is the girl?"

I opened the scroll up and my eyes widen when I saw the photo.

"Artes Hatake ..." The son of the Copy-cat ninja Kakashi Hatake, the former sensei of Squad 7. I leaned back on the trunk I was laying on as I began to think deeper on the two students.

"Hmm ... So the two probably know each other if Kakashi taught Naruto back when he was a genin ..." I resumed drumming my fingers on my mask as I pondered. I bet my eyebrow was arching as the smirk grew more on my face, "I bet if he's the son of Naruto he'll probably have a crush on the girl in the group." Though I soon waved my hand in front of my face dismissing the thought, "Naw, Obito looks more serious than his father, I doubt he'll be swept by emotions like that." I pulled the scroll back up holding it above my face.

She looked very pale compared to others. Her right eye was hidden behind her silver hair, must've gotten that from her father. Oh, another thing she picked up! Her mouth was wrapped in bandages concealing majority of her face. Her father does have a reputation of concealing his face from the naked eye. Not much I can tell of how her personality is since she's hidden majority of her face, I'll just have to see for myself when I meet them all then.

"Now let's see the final boy ..." I reach into my bag and pull out the last scroll which is basked in green. "Let's have a look here." I unroll the scroll overhead of me and I begin to read the information of the final genin ...

"Verge Aburame ..." Ah, the son of Shino Aburame, the current Head of the Aburame Clan, a clan who's members at birth are infused with these special breeds of insects called Kikaichu, that feed on chakra. But in return, those insects obey the orders of their host, making them very effective in during missions like with recon. My eyes went upwards on the scroll to see the photo that was present of Verge, I chuckled to myself when I caught eye with the photo. "Like father, like son." Verge was very dark-skinned, pretty rare here in Konohagakure, but which struck my interest first was the eyewear he was wearing. Dark sunglasses, just like his father used to wear; his hair was short and dark, again just like his father. Though I see there wardrobe was different, from the pictures I had seen of Shino from his past, he tended to wear jackets that would cover all his being, the only thing you were able to see of him was the upper part of his face. Though his son is different, he instead wore a purple vest, showing not only his arms, but the lower part of his face, you could see his expression. 'How generations change people.' I thought which was true. Every generation shows resemblances of the past but then also shows the present.

On all of these genins, I see parts that resemble their parents as well as showing their own individuality. Parts that show their past ... They're parents past ...

The drumming on my fingers halted and I sat back up and looked down at my hands ... I groaned and grabbed the mask on my face shaking my head right and left. Get a grip now, I need to stop getting so worked up over little things such as this.

Before I could begin to lecture myself I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the noise of leaves crackling towards my direction. I quickly placed the scroll quietly back into my bag as I pulled out my kunai. I leaned a little out of the leaves that were hiding me to see if there was indeed anyone approaching my location.

"Lower your weapon, it's just me ..."

I relaxed a bit hearing the voice that spoke out to me and I placed my kunai back in the bag. I got up on my toes and leaped down so I could see the face of the man talking to me.

It was him ... "What brings you out here father?" I asked the man before me.

The man smiled faintly as he patted my head, "How many times have I told you to call me Sai?"

I moved his hand away from my head and retorted back, "And how many times have I told you I'm not a little kid anymore?"

Sai's smile disappeared and a stern look grew on his face as he looked down at me, "Even if I'm not your real father, I still raised you as my own since you were an infant."

I titled my head and spoke sarcastically, "Really now? I don't remember you being there for my first day at the Academy."

Sai frowned at that statement, "I told you being a part of ANBU, one must keep their personal life away from their duties. I wasn't able to see you that day because I was out on a mission."

I could only sigh at his reasoning, not because he told me that every single day but because he was right ... When I entered ANBU myself, that was the first thing they told us, they told us to live by that rule. I can't really get mad at Sai because he was only doing what he was told to do. "You're right, I'm sorry father."

Sai shook his head massaging the space between his brows, while mumbling under his breath, "Mako, what did I tell you?"

I chuckled waving my hand in front of my face, "I know, I know, forgive me Master."

Sai bowed his head slightly, "Thank you." He looked away from me clearly because he felt a little embarrassed from me calling him father twice already. As I grew under his care, I could only see him as a father-figure besides only a master, could he really blame me for calling him 'father?.'

Sai then looked back at me, "I heard you're going to be training a team of genin, is that true?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, Obito Uzumaki, Artes Hatake, and Verge Aburame."

Sai's eyes widen from surprise at the mention of Uzumaki and Hatake, "As in Naruto and Kakashi's?"

"The very ones." I answered back.

Sai then began to rub his chin as he thought aloud, "That's quite a colorful bunch right there, and you said Aburame, as in Shino's correct?"

"Likewise."

He placed his hand on my shoulder looking at where my eyes would be behind the mask in front of my face, "I wish you the best of luck Mako, I hear that Aburame's son and Uzumaki's don't see eye to eye."

I grinned behind the mask, "Don't worry about me, Master. I'll treat them as all the other ninjas that have crossed paths with me, I won't give them any special treatment because you fought alongside their parents."

Sai glared for a moment, "I hate it when you say that. You also have to learn to relax a bit as well with others you know."

I then stepped back away from him watching his hand that was once on my shoulder fall to his side. "Are you contradicting yourself now Master?"

Sai's eyebrow arched in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"One must keep their personal life away from their duties" was all I said before continuing on, "Me teaching these genins is only a part of my duties."

"Mako!" Sai yelled.

"Kidding, kidding, Master." I scratched the back of my head as I spoke aloud, "I'll show them how to be a ninja, and I'll also be there for me if they ever need answers, just like you were as I was growing. Unlike you, I don't listen word by word to the ANBU code, I'll be there for others, I won't hide in the shadows away from them."

Sai chuckled, smirking at me, "An ANBU with feelings, this is indeed rare."

I drummed my fingers on my mask, "I'm not from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, so I'm a completely different package, remember?"

Sai nodded his head, "Yes, how could I forgot if I was the one who brought you here." He then started to turn his back towards me as he began to walk away, "I should be going now, I have a mission that I have to start heading out for." He waved back at me leaving with the words, "Good luck!"

I stood there by myself until I was completely sure he was gone. "Thank you father ..." I turned around and began to walk the other way towards the Academy building. The Jōnin's will start meeting their teams soon, best be on my way then."

Time passed as I navigated my way through the halls. Majority is empty, "Everyone must still be at the Orientation ..." I muttered to myself. I sighed and shook my head, "This stinks ... Where do I go from here?"

"Excuse me, but are you lost?"

I turned around and saw a man in a robe which was kept closed by a black belt tied around his waist. He had a bobcat hairstyle and might I add, he had unusually bushy brows. He looked very kind, but you could sense a strong will within his exterior.

"Pardon me for asking, but might you be Rock Lee?" I asked the man.

The man nodded his head, "Yes, I am Rock Lee. May I ask your name as well?"

I extended my hand towards Rock Lee, "My name is Mako, I'm here to meet my team."

Rock Lee's face lighted up when I stated my reason for being here, "It's very nice to meet you Mako, I didn't know they were asking ANBU members to train genins nowadays."

I shook my head, "They rarely do, but I volunteered to train some if they were a shortage of Jōnins."

"Ah, I see, well you came at the right time!" he said with a smile on his face.

"I did?" I asked confusingly.

"The Orientation is about to end in a few minutes we were going to start gathering the teams together."

Oh, that's what he meant! Heh, well then looks like I made the right decision. I chuckled and smiled towards Rock Lee even though he would never be able to see the smile, " That's great, thanks for telling me!"

Rock Lee pointed down the hallway, "Would you like me to show you to the classroom?"

I shook my head, "Thanks, but I'd still like to look around while I still can."

Rock Lee responded, "Oh?"

Not looking at Rock Lee himself, I could tell that the look on his face was completely curiosity, he wanted to hear my reason. Better to give the man what he wants then, "I want to see the students before I meet them officially."

Though he didn't say anything I could tell he still needed more.

"I want to see how these students act before they know I am their sensei. Once they know I'm their sensei they'll act differently." I tapped the side of my head while speaking still, "It's something our minds do automatically. Every person has their own natural behavior. However once they are told that they are going to meet someone, their minds are set on high-alert and once they meet that said individual they will act accordingly to how they think they want to be seen by that individual."

Rock Lee spoke aloud, "You mean like first impressions?"

I nodded back, "Exactly, I don't want their first impressions to be fake, I want to see them as in terms with animals, 'in their natural habit.'"

Rock Lee gulped at that phrase, "You sound more like a hunter than a sensei."

I titled my head, "It was how I was raised, think like a hunter stalking its prey."

He was going to say something but someone called his name before he could talk. He saw who it was and turned back to me, "I have to go now, it was nice meeting you Mako." He smiled at me, "I know your students will be taught to be wonderful ninjas. I'm can't wait to see who it is you're training." He bowed and then left with the person that came to get him.

Again I was left alone, and I was going to follow in the same direction as Rock Lee but then a yell erupted through the hallways ...

"Clearly you don't know who I am. I am the son of the Sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Obito Uzumaki!"

My head shot up and I looked around. Did he say "Obito Uzumaki?" I dashed down the hallway and made a right where I saw a crowd forming in the center of the corridors. A fight, probably. I smirked to myself, "What a perfect opportunity." I slowly walked up to the crowd and in the center where there was an opening I saw two familiar people. Obito Uzumaki and Verge Aburame. From the look of things, it looks like the two were going to go one-on-one against each other.

"Father was right, those two really don't see eye to eye." I whispered.

"You obviously don't know who you are up against." Said Verge, I chuckled a bit because I jokingly thought, Obito doesn't but I do.

The two went back and forth at each other verbally and Verge was the first to make a move, he charged towards Obito aimed to kick him but not before Obito could dodge the attacks and counter with a kick of his own. The crowds erupted in ohh's and ahh's which I was ignoring as I examined the two. Soon gasps and shrieks spewed out of crowd when Verge pulled out a kunai, which really surprised me, what the hell were they going to do fight to the death? And you could tell he was serious about this fight because the Kunai he was holding was one basked with Kikaichu's those insects that feed off of the hosts chakra. Obito went on the offensive as well as he pulled out his kunai and charged at Verge, I couldn't stop but wonder did he know what he was getting himself into?

Their blades clashed against one another as they kept striking back but only to have to have their attacks blocked. Verge pulled out another kunai as he threw his current one at Obito which grazed him on his right arm.

"Crap" Obito muttered as he examined the cut.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, the match was already over now, Obito was infected with those Kikaichu's. If he keeps this up he'll exhaust his chakra. Knowing who was going to be the victor of this match I was set on leaving. I turned away from the crowd and began walking the way I came from. All I could hear was the crowd getting all excited over the fight. I made it to the corner and just stopped overviewing what I had seen just now.

So I know now for sure father was right, that those two cannot see eye to eye. The 6th Hokage's son ... He needs to learn that just being the son of the Hogake doesn't mean will everyone respect you, he'll have to learn to defend his family name he already has high enough standards as it is. I'll have to teach him more than I expected ...

Then there is Verge. I see he is a cocky one, though he does know what he is doing which those Kikaichu's. I have to make him learn to not let all of his wins get to his head, it's just going to get harder for him here on out. But the one thing I have to teach them, is to understand one another and not pick fights with each other. They'll get themselves killed if they don't learn to see each other as equals.

Now that I've seen those two, I have to find the third one now.

"Hm?" I said as I looked up. I noticed people were passing me now, the same people that were back watching the fight. I looked behind me and I saw that the crowd had dispersed. All that was left was Verge, Obito and a girl who was tending to Obito. "I really have a lot of work cut out for me don't I ..." I saw the look on Obito's face, he was completely shocked it was clear this wasn't the outcome that he thought would happen. I was going to go and just end it all, but someone passed by me before I could.

Looks like I don't have to go searching for the third one now.

Artes Hatake was the one who passed by me, she was heading towards the three in the center. I stopped and decided to observe what she would do ...

Artes was pacing towards the scene coming from behind Verge. Obito who was at a loss fainted into the girl's arm that was beside him. Verge burst into a laughter as he was about to turn around and walk away however Artes pulled out a kunai and struck at Verge's throat stopping barely an inch away from his skin.

Verge was completely shocked and confused, "W-What are you doing!?"

Though I couldn't see the look on Artes' face since I was facing her back I could hear the coldness in her face, "What is the meaning of this?"

Verge slapped Artes' kunai away and stepped back away from the girl, "Do you want to fight to?" He pulled out the same kunai from before that was basked with the Kikaichu's and prepared his stance for battle.

Artes simply held her kunai up aiming it at Verge, "I hate people that pick fights with others for no reason."

Verge scoffed, "He's the one that started it, he bumped into me like a blind idiot!"

Verge's eyes soon open wide when Artes kunai began to emit an electrical spark. So that's another thing she picked up from her father, I have hears tales that her father Kakashi uses a move called Chidori, he must have taught his daughter how to Lightning release ...

Verge charged at Artes, "You're gonna be sorry you picked a fight with me!" He swung his kunai at Artes who dodged the attack and struck at Verge on his leg making Verge yell out. "C-Crap! W-What was that!?" Before anyone knew it Verge's leg went limp and he feel to the ground landing on his butt. "What did you do to my leg!?" Yelled an angry Verge as he glared at Artes.

Artes put her kunai away and walked over to Obito and the other girl. She helped the girl lift Obito supporting his weight by carrying his arm on each of their shoulders. Before they left to take Obito to the infirmary Artes looked back at Verge, "Next time you get into a fight with anyone for no good reason, I will make you regret you did."

"Is that a threat?"

Artes groaned, "Will you stop it already!?" Sighing in frustration, "I'm sorry I numbed your leg, but you deserved it!" She looked at the girl on Obito's side, "Aoshima, let's go, we have to get Obito to the infirmary." And with that the two left with Obito as Verge stayed behind checking out his leg if there was any damage to the skin.

Seeing that the conflict was over with I left as well, I clearly saw all that I needed to see.

I made made my way up to the rooftop of the building and I was sitting in the center of the floor around me laid out were the scrolls of the genins'. I ruffled my hair around trying to figure out what I was going to do with them. They had to pass a test in order to officially be recognized as genins which I'll have to evaluate them on. So what's for sure is that Obito and Verge clearly do not like each other, and I'm sure Artes just landed herself a spot on Verge's list. The three are practically against each other!

"What the hell!?" I yelled out in frustration. Drumming my fingers on my mask hoping it would calm me down a bit flicked a light bulb in my head.

"That must be it ...!"

I remember when I was beginning early in ANBU, I had been continuously reported for not following team orders that I would make decisions on my own which they believed would end up killing not only me but the squad as well. Sai had no idea what to do so he specifically requested that Kakashi teach me a lesson about teamwork.

I pulled out a thread from my pocket and held it up against my face. Again I felt that grin appear on my face as I flicked the bell creating a soft chime to resound from it.

"The Bell Test ..." was all that I needed to say. It was clear what I had to do, Sai told me Naruto told him that Kakashi did the same test to Squad 7 in order to learn about teamwork, if all else fails, this is the only idea I can bring myself to see a shimmer of hope left of this team becoming official. "It's as father said, when all else fails, you just have to back to the book."

That book being the past ...

I closed the scrolls up and placed them back in the bag and I put the bell away back into my pocket. I sighed one more releasing all of the tension I felt before and made my way back down.

I bumped into a Jōnin along the steps and he told me that my squad was brought together and awaiting for me inside the homeroom. I nodded my head and told him I'd start heading there. Not only will I make them do the bell test, I will take away their headbands as well. If they want to act like savages then so be it, I will strip them of their protectors. You don't become a shinobi just to pick fights with whoever you want, it's life and death outside this village. They'll have to learn that lesson the hard way, buy their genin status being literally on the line ...

I stopped in front of the closed door that was separating me and my students. I took one last breath and slid the door open stepping inside. I was happy they couldn't see the look on my face, I probably had the biggest smile ever present on it, not because I was happy to meet them, no no ...

Because it looks like the shoe was on the other foot now, father. It's my turns to be the master.

* * *

J-mori: Yeah, that's about it! I need to check if the others posted their other chapters, hmmm. Anyway, till next time everyone!


	2. What are your dreams?

J-mori: 2nd chapter people, time to get your reading glasses on.  
Kintara: * clapping * Congrats big brother!  
J-mori: Aren't just so awesome?  
Kintara: Naw~ Kakashi is more awesome than you!  
J-mori: Well, that wasn't what I wanted to hear ...

******I do not own anything of Naruto except for this the character who's perspective this is in named Mako. All else belongs to the creator of Naruto, who I must say is a sneaky trickster with the whole Rin dying thing, makes you wonder just what the heck is going on.**

* * *

I wish I could tell them my reasons for doing what I am going to do, but that needs to wait for later. I settled my thoughts on my actions here, and those actions are ...

"I'm your squad leader. My name is Mako. I would tell you my last name but you brats aren't even worth wasting that much breath."

Now let's see who will fall for it ...

"Hey treat your students with respect! Ever heard of trust! Learn it!"

Bingo.

My eyes directed towards Verge who was standing near the window. He had his arms crossed over his chest and as he glared at me. Behind those dark sunglasses of his I could feel tension emitting from him.

"Verge Aburame ..." I spoke as I still stared at the boy. He never wavered under my stare, I do have to give him some credit, but no, I have decided I was going to be harsh. I pointed my finger to him as I titled my head to the side, "My first impression of you is that you're a short tempered little cocky son of a bitch who doesn't know how to keep their mouth shut." I could hear faintly audible gasps from the other two, Verge though just dropped his mouth wide in pure shock. I only continued on though, "You talk about trust as if you know what it is. But gaining from the fight you had with Obito earlier you don't know the first thing about trust ..."

I felt Obito look at me in confusion as did Verge, I only turned away from the three of them and walked up to the chalk board that was in the room. I turned back towards them and though what I was going to say was more directed towards Verge, I wanted the others to listen as well as they also needed to hear it for future reference.

" And as for respect you can forget about it. Respect goes both ways. In order to gain respect you have to give it. But your little outburst just ruined any chance of gaining my respect. You are going to have to work your ass off if you want to win my respect back. "

I have to admit they already have my respect as being fellow ninjas, but I was once in the same position they are in now, so I know what I am doing is best for them. Though I know that right now they're probably looking at me with pure hatred. Especially Verge because he sat back on a chair and muttering some things to himself, I wouldn't be surprise if it was curses towards me.

I shook my head and directed my attention back to my objective, " As I was saying, you will refer to me as Mako-sensei. Tomorrow we will meet at the training area field where I will examine your abilities and determine if you are fit to become a ninja of the Hidden Leaf. "

They all exchanged looks with each other and Artes rose her hand up looking at me, I nodded my head to let her speak.

"Excuse me. Before we are released shouldn't we at least learn a few things about each other? According to the Shinobi Handbook, team members and squad leaders should act like one and how can we do that when we don't know anything about each other? You may seem though on the outside but even you can't deny the Shinobi Handbook. " I smiled behind my mask when she said all that, she truly is her father's daughter. But she also has lesson to learn so I must treat her the same as Verge.

"Artes Hatake ..." Artes' whole body tensed when she heard her name being called and her eyes grew a little wide when she looked at me. I pointed to her and titled my head again as I began, " My first impression of you is that you like to gain information about people before you meet them and analyze them inside and out so you can use their own strengths and weaknesses against them later." Heh, a little like me once I think about it, but that doesn't matter right now.

"You won't jump right into a battle unless you are certain you can win. While this is impressive shinobi tactics, too much information will come back to bite you in the butt." I then leaned my weight back on the board behind me and crossed my arms, " For example, doesn't the Shinobi Handbook also say to think before you speak which clearly you didn't do?"

Artes was taken aback as she stepped back and slowly turned away to take a seat.

Maybe too far? I pushed myself up from the board and walked behind the teacher's desk, " You are correct however. I would like you to state your name and the thing you wish to most accomplish by becoming a ninja." I pointed towards Verge, summoning him with my finger, "Verge you are up first."

Verge who was still in a foul mood spoke with an irritated tone, "My name is Verge Aburame. The thing I wish to accomplish by becoming a ninja is I want to bring honor to the Aburame name and become the strongest ninja ever. Even stronger than the Hogake." I noted that Verge smirked at Obito after he said that last sentence, what was Obito's reaction I don't know. But I see that these two's rivalry wasn't going to end so smoothly. I nodded and summoned Artes the same way.

"Next, Artes."

She nodded her head and stood up, "My name is Artes Hatake. What I wish to accomplish by becoming a ninja is to be just like my dad and be a well-respected ninja."

She sat back down and looked at me as though nothing happened. Hmm, that reason she gave doesn't seem like it is her true reason, the way that she said it sounded like she was reading it off a paper. I'll have to check into that later.

"Very good. Next, Obito." I didn't need to point at him since he was the last one standing and everyone's gaze went to him. He took a deep breath and he closed his eyes.

This should be interesting indeed I thought as I smirked. He is the Hogake's son, let's see what he has to say ...

"My name is Obito Uzumaki son of the 6th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. I don't WISH to accomplish anything by becoming a ninja. I WILL show everyone in this village that I am my own person and not just the Hokage's kid. I WILL make my own path to greatness. I WILL make my own legacy and whatever I decide to do whether it be following in my father's footsteps to become Hokage, or learning every jutsu, or whatever. I WILL let no one get in my way." He pointed at me as he yelled, "Not YOU sensei—" Then his finger directed itself to where Verge was at as he continued, "And especially not YOU Verge!"

He ended it all with yelling at the top of his lungs, "BELIEVE IT!"

Everyone looked at him with much surprise mixtures of awe and confusion as to what just happened. He really is a like his father. I smiled in admiration for his spirit. But again, I must also teach him ... I brought my hands together and clapped catching Obito's attention. I never did say my impression of him did I. He has the most to learn so I will give him something to give him a kick or two.

"Obito Uzumaki ..." I titled my head once more and stared deep at him. He met my stare with a determined look in his eyes, it's going to hurt to do this. "My first impression of you is that YOU WILL NEVER BECOME A GREAT NINJA!"

Obito's eyes grew wide as his jaw dropped, pure disbelief clear in his eyes.

"You say you want to become your own person except you keep acting like your father. You always mention that you are the 6th Hogake's son. How can people treat you as not just Hogake's son when you keep bringing it up? You even used your father's old catch phrase back there. It seems to me like you have no idea what you want to do with your life. The only thing I can say for you is you have determination and guts which is also your fathers."

I saw his eyes becoming watery as he said, "But—"

I shot my hand up towards him, "No. If you even stand a chance at becoming a good ninja you will take the criticism and use it."

I watched him closely as he looked towards the ground, I know what I said was harsh, but once he thinks about it closely he will see what meaning there was behind it. I moved my eyes towards the other two and Artes looked at Obito with worried written all over her face. Even Verge who clearly dislikes Obito also looked at Obito with sympathy.

I remember Sai telling me when I was younger, when one member is hurt either physically, mentally, or emotionally, whether there are bad tensions in the team or they all just straight hate one another, they will all feel the pain of that hurt member. As what Kakashi-sensei told me when I took my bell test, a team is a family ...

I needed to get their attention back so I slammed my hands on the desk in front of me, "Now I want you all to give me your headbands. You won't be needing them anymore tell I determine that you are fit to become a ninja." I patted the desk to emphasis that I was dead serious on stripping them of their protectors.

Obito was the first to react, "Fine! I'm over this ninja BULL CRAP anways." With a growl he muttered, "Get a new student."

He yanked off his headband and threw it on the ground as he ran out of the room.

The room grew silent after Obito left. I felt like the other two wanted to do the same. But before they could make a move I looked at them both and they straightened up in their seats.

Artes rose her hand once more as Verge held his headband close to him in disbelief of what I just told them to do.

"Are you serious about us giving up our headbands?" asked Artes.

I only nodded my head in response. Artes looked down and stood up out of her seat, she then walked up to Obito's headband. She picked it up and walked up to the desk. "What you told Obito ..."

I was silent as she spoke to me, "Was not right of you ... My father was a sensei as well, and he treated his students kindly."

I only muttered back, "You will understand all of this soon."

She looked up at me with confusion. But seeing that she could not see my expression behind my mask she gave up and removed her headband which was hidden under her black scarf that was wrapped around her neck. "We will get our headbands back, I vow we will." And with that she left after she placed her headband on the desk.

All that was left was Verge. He stood up and quickly walked up to the desk, "I don't know what you mean by that we'll understand soon, but I understand one thing for sure."

I titled my head to the side and asked, "What is that?"

Verger then glared at me, " That Artes was right, we will get our headbands back!" He slammed his headband down on the desk and ran out of the room.

I scratched my head at what just happened. I guess I became the mortal enemies of my students, but they did all share the common goal now, that is, I'm sure Obito does as well once he cools down ...

I grabbed the three headbands and left the empty room.

I unlocked my door and stepped into the barren room which I called my apartment ...

I sighed as I walked in and laid the headbands out on the single desk I had in the center of the room. I was going to remove my mask until I heard someone knocking on my door. "Who could it be?" I asked myself.

I walked up to the door and opened it up, "Yes?"

"I had a feeling you'd be here." Spoke a girl.

I felt my eye twitching when I saw her face. "Doku, what the hell are you doing here?"

The girl in front of me named Doku removed her ANBU mask and stepped right into my apartment, "H-Hey, did you could ask to come in!?"

Doku simply threw her mask back at me which I caught before it made contact with mine. "I heard you volunteered to be a sensei, is that true?"

I nodded my head, "Is that all you came here for?"

She was walking around my room and rubbed her arms up and down, "Being here gives me the creep, when are you going to decorate it?" She looked at me with her violet eyes.

I walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulders, "Get. Out. Now!" Soon enough I started her pushing her out my room, "L-Let go of me Mako!" yelled Doku as she flailed her arms in the air. When I finally got her out along with me I locked the door behind me. "Did you come to ask if what you heard was true or just to piss me off?"

She shook her head, "Neither, I wanted to ask if you could accompany to the woods, I'm supposed to meet Sai there."

"M-Master?"

She smiled big nodding her head, "Yep! He wanted to spar with me but then I was thinking, if it was true about your taking on students of your own, maybe you'd want to spar too and let off some steam."

I chuckled, "Thank you for the offer, I just may take you up on it, I did become the common enemy of team."

She looked back at me wide-eyed, "You're kidding!"

I shook my head, "I wish I was, but my team already isn't getting along. They need something to keep them together ..." I handed Doku her mask back and walked down the stairway, "Let's go, you know how much master doesn't like tardiness." The whole time we were walking I could feel Doku's eyes on me. She was probably worried about me getting on my students bad side. But it just couldn't be helped ...

When we arrived to the forest where Doku said she was supposed to meet up with Sai we noticed that there was no one around. I looked back at Doku who was looking behind every tree and bush that was around, "That's strange he told me to meet him at the tree with the scar on it." She then pointed to a tree that was standing in the center of the open area and from the shortest trunk down to the roots ran a deep cut, I could see why it's called a scar.

I walked up to the tree and examined it, "If this was the place he wanted to meet you at, maybe the tree has something to do with it." I muttered as I drummed my fingers on my mask.

Doku kicked a rock around, "So much for us being late, he's the one who's late this time!"

"There's something about this tree that isn't right ..." I noted. I ran my fingers along the scar of the tree and I felt something wedged inside the deepest part of the trail. Huh? I brought my finger back and examined the material that wiped on my finger. "Doku—"

"Everything okay?" asked Doku as she skipped towards me.

But before she could make it to me, we were attacked.

"-growwl-" a wolf jumped out from the tree and bit onto Doku's leg.

"A-Ah, Mako!" yelled Doku as she tried to break free from the wolf's mouth. I pulled out a shuriken and threw it at the wolf. When it made contact the wolf it dispersed into ink shooting out everywhere.

"I-Ink!?" Doku shouted in frustration as she tried wiping off the ink from her face, "Don't tell me this was another one of Sai's test!?"

I walked up to the pool of ink and kneeled down, "This was Super Beast Imitating Drawing ..."

"That's right Mako, I'm happy to see that you can tell."

We looked back to the tree with the scar and from behind stepped out my father. Sai had a smile on his face as he walked up to us. "What the hell Sai!? Why did you attack us?" Sai raised his hand up towards Doku, "I just wanted to give you guys a surprise, that's all." Doku pointed to her clothes, "My clothes got covered in ink because of your 'surprise!'"

Sai sighed, "How you became an ANBU I'll never know."

"So you called her for a spar, right master?"

Sai nodded his head, "I heard what happened, Hinata caused an uproar back at the Administrative District. Explain yourself Mako, why did you treat your squad so coldly?"

"I had no choice to. Verge wanted my respect yet he has respect for no one, Obito wants to become a great ninja, but he hides in his father's shadow. And Artes ..." I sighed, "I can't pinpoint it yet, but there's something about her that isn't right. I feel like she's unsure of why she's a ninja."

Sai raised an eyebrow, "So you have to go and upset them all?"

"You had your way of teaching I have mine. Call it unorthodox." I responded.

Sai walked up to me, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into then."

"I'll explain everything once they pass the bell test, master. I'll apologize for my actions upon our first meeting."

Doku giggled, "So noble Mako." Which I only ignored her. "You two have a match right here, I feel a lot of tension in the air and I don't like it."

We both nodded our heads and walked to opposites of each other. "Are there any rules master?" I asked. Sai shook his head, "Just don't kill each other."

Doku smiled, "I don't think I could kill him."

"Don't go trying to knock off my mask again, okay?" I then threw a shuriken at her which she knocked down with her kunai. And with her hands in a fast motion did, Snake, Horse, Dog, Ram, and Monkey.

"I know what you're doing!" I yelled as I leapt onto a tree branch. Soon enough Wooden Training Dummies appeared left and right from around the forest. Of course she'd want to spar here, wouldn't she.

Doku began to charge to where I was at, "You're gonna have to come down sooner or later Mako!" She leapt up into the air and threw a pair of kunais' at me, "We'll see about that then." I then made a tiger sign with my hands and a shadow clone appeared before Doku and knocked down her kunai's. My clone then landed on the ground and began to fight off the incoming training dummies.

"Just one-on-one then?" I suggested.

Doku winked at me, "The way that I like it~" I felt shivers go up my spine when she did that, "I really want to punch you right now." I growled when I pulled out a scroll, "Just cause of that try getting past this." I then drew something onto the scroll and the moment my ink brush lifted off the scroll a group of snakes jumped out of the drawing and tangled Doku.

"Y-You cheater!" announced a struggling Doku trying to escape from the pile of snakes. I smirked down at her watching in amusement, "Ink Flush, don't you just love it?"

I heard Sai chuckle from where he was watching and Doku groaned, "Not fair, you know I never escaped from this thing even ONCE!"

"Then call it quits!"

"Never!" Barked Doku. She then puffed her cheeks out and closed her eyes shut.

I stood up on the branch preparing to jump off, "Damn it don't tell me—!"

When Doku opened her mouth a cloud of purple mist shot out of her mouth and spreaded around the air. I jumped out of the line it was coming upwards in but it was spreading too quickly and I was soon caught in it. I had no choice but to land down on the ground and hold my breath.

Freaking Doku, no wonder she's known as Lady Poison. That mist that she released, it was a poison mist. Luckily for me, she can control whether it's poisonous or not. And since master said not to kill each other it wasn't poisonous, but it still didn't mean it couldn't numb ...

"Come on Mako, take a deep breath and relax~" echoed Doku's voice.

I would say something back, but that's what she wants me to do. I can't hold my breath for much longer; I have to get out of here, now! I ran aimlessly in the direction I was facing. When I felt like I was free I was smacked down by an arm. And no it wasn't Doku's arm, it was one of the wooden training dummies.

"-gasp-!" I had gotten the wind knocked out of me and I unconsciously inhaled a deep breath right there, but once I regained my senses I quickly shut my mouth close.

"That's not enough to win Mako~"

I'm really getting tired of her nagging! I got up and pulled out a small fan, mess with me why don't you Doku!?

I calmed down and infused the fan with wind release, once I felt it was infused with enough I began to wave it around myself.

"K-Kyah!" yelled a female voice. I turned around and since I blew away a decent amount of mist away I could see Doku a distance away, I still waved the fan around as I charged towards her, and since I used wind release on my fan, it wasn't just emitting a gust of wind, but winds that were sharp like blades.

As I got closer to her I was also attacking her. I threw the fan down and grabbed her by the neck. I lefted my hand up so she wouldn't be touching the ground. She was holding onto my wrist keeping her breathing calm so she wouldn't go into a panic attack. One of the most important rules of being a shinobi you must keep calm at all times.

I titled my head and looked up at her, "Do you give up now?"

She giggled faintly, raising her hands in defeat, "Y-Yeah, I'm at a loss."

I lowered my hand down until she had her footing and let go of her neck. We heard clapping and Sai announced, "Let me guess, Mako won again?"

Doku nodded, "Yep! Like usual. I swear Mako, why do you know so many jutsu's!?" asking as she punched my arm playfully.

"Remember, I'm not from the Hidden Leaf, I don't want anyone to find out where I'm from so I tried to learn as many jutsu as I can so they can't narrow down where I could be."

Doku asked me once more, "Why would you do that? It'd be nice to know where you're from."

I shook my head, "It's better no one knows. Come on, let's go and meet up with my master." When the mist cleared we found Sai at the same spot he was at the beginning of the match. He was sketching the tree he was standing by. "What do we do now master?" I asked him.

Sai looked at me and smiled faintly, "There's someone that wants to talk to you." He pointed up ahead and soon enough we saw someone waving at us.

Doku was the first to speak, "I-Is that the Hogake!?"

I looked at my master and she motioned for me to go to him. I did as told and walked up to Naruto Uzumaki.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" asked a cheerful Naruto.

I nodded my head, "Yes, it has been. Last time we ever spoke was when I became a jonin."

"And now look at your, you're an ANBU." Said Naruto as he pat my shoulder.

This Hogake, he's so nice this is how a leader should be. But that's not the point. I looked at him and asked, "Is this about your son Obito?"

Soon enough the smile on Narutos' face disappeared and he nodded, "Yeah ... I just had a talk with him."

I closed my eyes and bowed my head, "I'm so sorry for what I said to him, I didn't mean any of it."

"You don't have to bow Mako, I know what you were trying to do."

I was surprised and I looked back at him with great surprise. "Y-You do ...?"

Naruto then smiled again, "Though I didn't like the sound of it, you were telling him to be his true self weren't you."

I nodded back, "Y-Yes, I understand that him being the Hogake's son has already set him some high expectations. I want him to learn that he must make his own name rather than hiding in your shadow."

A laugh came out of Naruto after that, "You don't have to worry about that! Obito is an Uzumaki, and we Uzumaki's are known for making names for ourselves!"

I felt a smile creeping up on my face, " Interesting ..." I muttered.

The grip on Naruto's hand then tightened and brought my attention back to him. "Make sure you explain everything, okay? I know you're still young, but you also have to act like an adult too sometimes. You volunteered to be a sensei, it's time that you start acting like one."

I chuckled, "What can I tell you . . . Unorthodox."

Naruto patted my shoulder once more, "My kid's determined now, be ready for today Mako."

"So your son is still staying in Team 5?" I asked.

He nodded and began to walk away, "I hear you're going to do the Bell Test, right? Good luck, who knows how long it'll take!"

I sighed and chuckled, "I don't know how long it'll take either." But thank you Naruto Uzumaki.

It was because of his teams story, that I decided to become a ninja of the Hidden Leaf.

I should go back to my apartment and grab their headbands. Something tells me they will keep their vow ...

* * *

J-mori: Heads up everyone, this story ties in with calisurfingboy2's **Obito Uzumaki's Path to greatness, **and kintara5**'s Memories of Team 5.**


	3. Passing the Test

J-mori: Sorry it's just me this time everyone, my sis isn't feeling well so it'll be a quick introduction.  
ooo  
J-mori: Before I turn this to the story, reminder that this story ties in with calisurfingboy2's **Obito Uzumaki's Path to greatness, **and kintara5**'s Memories of Team 5. **Other than that, please enjoy.

**I do not own anything of Naruto except for this the character who's perspective this is in named Mako. All else belongs to the creator of Naruto, who I must say I do not have anything to say right now since my sis is usually the witty one in matters like these.**

* * *

"Okay now."

In front of me stood my three students, Verge Aburame, Artes Hatake, and Obito Uzumaki. My eyes directly went to Obito as I smiled at him. I'm glad to see he decided to come ... Looks like Artes was right, they were going to get their protectors back.

I cleared my throat and spoke, "Now that all of you are here let's begin." I reach into my pocket and pulled out two silver bells and held it out towards them. "All you have to do is take these bells away from me and you pass." Simple isn't it? Heh, if they only knew ...

They all looked at each other puzzled, they were probably thinking how easy the test sounded.

Obito then raised his hands and asked, "That's is? It can't be that easy."

I placed my hands on my hips and leaned forward, " Now whoever said it was going to be easy?"

I then saw Artes had her hand raised, "Artes?"

She then pointed to the bells, "Why are there only two bells? I mean this is a 3 man squad. Shouldn't there be three?"

I chuckled, "Cunning as ever, Artes. Correct there are only two bells." I jingled the bells around as I continued, "That's because only two of you will pass. The other will be sent back to the Ninja Academy." I then looked at Artes, "Guess not all of you will be able to keep your vow of getting your headband back."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Verge stepped out of the line the three made, " I've come to far to get kicked back to the beginning. I'll just take one of those bells right now!"

Being the hothead that he is, Verge broke into run towards me. I disappeared when he reached for the bells and reappeared behind him with a kunai to his throat. This position must bring back memories to him, just the other day Artes did have the same object towards his neck. You'd think he'd learn by now.

"Not so fast, Verge. I didn't say go." I heard Verge gulp and I took my kunai back putting it away into my pouch. I then held my finger up, "Oh-yeah, one more thing. This is new to this test. I'm going to assign you all an element out of water, earth, fire, and air. Whatever element you're given you can only use jutsu's from that element. You all need to learn the most out of the least."

Obito who seemed the most expressive towards the test shouted, "Sounds good already! Let's do this! We're ready! "

I turned my head towards him, "Are you sure about that Obito? You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Who cares. I'm getting my headband back." He then raised his goggles above his head where his headband used to be located and grinned at me, "Bet on it."

Oh Obito, I will win this bet seeing that you three still haven't any idea what this test is really about. I shrugged the thought away, "Very well." Pointing down one by one I announced, "Obito, your element is air. Verge-earth, Artes-water, and I will be fire." I then tilted my head to the side, "Any questions?"

In the blink of an eye all three of them disappeared.

"I'll take that as a no." I chuckled and raised my hand in the air, "Very well, go!"

...

...

I looked around, and all was silent. I scratched my head and stood there. I was in the center of the field so why wasn't anyone coming already?

Then out of the blue I saw two kunai's race across the field, each landing in a different location. I frowned knowing what the intention behind that was . . .

Tsk, tsk, Obito, you should know better than to give out your teammates locations.

I saw some movement behind some bushes within the sea of trees, as for the other, Verge stepped out holding the kunai that was thrown to him.

I shook my head in disappointment, I think Verge didn't realize what just happened. Also he willingly gave himself up.

Verge pointed the kunai towards me, "Alright sensei, Just you and me. One on one."

Think a little Verge, you keep heading in headfirst. I sighed, "Well considering you're the only dumb ninja who actually gave up his position I guess it is 'one on one.'"

My head shot up when I saw the kunai coming towards me; I stepped to the side letting it pass by me. I looked at Verge and quickly did Snake, Dragon, Rabbit, and Tiger, "Fire Style, Dragon Flame Jutsu."

A spark of fire ignited and spreaded into the shape of a Dragon I pointed towards Verge and it flew straight towards him.

Verge countered, "Not so fast!" Making the signs of Tiger, Hare, Boar, and Dog, "Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Placing his hands on the ground the floor shook and out erupted a giant wall which blocked my flame from getting to him.

I could feel the grin growing on my face, not bad, they know some B-Style Jutsu I see ... But that won't be enough to pass this test. I then heard a yell come from behind the dirt wall, "Earth Style: Mud Wave!"

The wall diminished and turned into a muddy wave coming straight towards me. I looked up at the top of the wave to find Verge surfing along, "Earth Style: Earth Bullets!" Right after he shouted that, these huge boulders were shooting out of the way towards me. "Heh ..." I jumped onto the first boulder that made it to me, after jumping off of that one I jumped onto the other ones. He'll panic know that he knows I'm using his own attack to get to him ...

Now let's see if my theory is correct ...

I was going to try strike at Verge but disappeared at the last second. I appeared on the branch of a tree, I sat down on the ledge and watched Verge look around aimlessly for where I went. " Let's see how long he'll last ..."

He stood there looking around left and right, back and forth for any sign of me, but I was too hidden within the leaves. I need something to make him move. I pulled out a large amount of tags out of my pouch and looked back at Verge. Maybe it's about time I get someone else involved, let's see who understands saving your teammate. I threw them into the air shouted, "Explosive Tags!"

All at once the tags flew towards Verge and attached onto him. I saw Verge's terrified face from where I was; he was thinking if I would actually kill him. Of course I wouldn't but I do need to scare them to take this seriously. I was slowly moving my hands to make the sign of 'Snake.'

But before I could fully make it a voice rang out, "Water Style: Hand of Waves!"

I looked at where the jet of water came form that enveloped Verge washing off the tags that had been attached to him. So that's where she was ...

When the water died down, Verge emerged coughing for some air when he had a decent amount in his lungs he yelled out to the trees, "What the hell Artes!? I had the situation under control!"

The same voice called out, "Yeah right. You're welcome Verge."

I chuckled to myself while I heard their arguing. She passed the meaning of saving a teammate, but then she also felt for the trap of giving away her location. "This team is interesting." I muttered to myself.

Though I wish they used teamwork less forceful.

Verge was the one to dismiss the other and called out to me throwing taunts as well the in process. Unlike him, I'm not easily provoked by words so I just stayed where I was at and watched him as he lost his temper.

"Fine! Have it your way, I'll just find you myself!"

"Earth Style: Mud Wolves!"

I sighed, does he not quit? Just how much chakra does he have anyway? But it's not going to work, though that jutsu would have proved very effective in tracking me down, if he did indeed fall for my trap earlier, they'll be sent on a wild-goose chase.

I noted that there were five wolves around Verge as he ordered them to find me, when they all split up I noticed that they all went in the opposite direction from where I was. "So I was right..."

A howl erupted from the forest and one wolf came running back to him. Though I could tell in Verge's eyes, he saw that wolf having me in its mouth. When in reality, it had nothing.

"Reality ... He has no idea he's under a genjutsu ..."

I was indeed baffled by what just happened, the Aburame Clan was known for not being affected by genjutsu. But on my travels during my training, I had learned some truth being that statement.

It's basic that genjutsu affect the prosencephalon structure of the brain, however the kikaichū's don't have that part of the brain rendering unable to be effected thus resulting the host themselves to not be effected.

However ...

It is possible that bond between the host and insects is not fully intact, I never thought it to be true, but seeing that Verge actually feel prey to my genjutsu, his bond with his kikahichū's is not fully solid, I feel as though they even doubt his skills.

Seeing Verge prance around as he is believing that he actually took one of the bells, I feel pity for him. It's best that I end his embarrassment. I stood up and disappeared reappearing behind Verge.

"You have a lot to learn Verge." I muttered as I struck him from behind knocking him unconscious.

I held one finger up, "Shinobi Tatic #1: Genjutsu. I'll admit you know some pretty powerful jutsu for someone your age, but that power was also what caused you to lose. It's strange genjutsu shouldn't affect the Aburame Clan but for some reason it managed to work on you."

I looked down at Verge's unconscious body; I need to ask your father if what I concluded was indeed true.

I heard leaves being cracked and I looked up ahead. Artes stepped out of the sea of trees and entered the open field. I titled my head, "Artes, it's not like you to make a big error and give up your location."

Artes smirked at me, "What can I say, I like to change things up."

"Hopefully you can make it more challenging then Verge did."

Artes placed her hands on her hips, "Please. Don't compare me to that fail ninja."

I grinned behind my mask, "Is that why you saved him? Is he your ninja boyfriend or something?" It did certainly call for a tease.

I saw Artes eyes' widen and in an instant she appeared before me catching me off guard with a direct punch into stomach.

Now that I have her in my grasp, let's see what she's hiding. I quickly made the signs of Snake and Rat before stepping away from her. We both looked at each other and within a few seconds Artes' eyes grew wide and she fell to her knees.

Demonic Ilusion: Hell Viewing Technique ...

I walked up to the side of examined her.

She was breathing hard and her eyes showed the look of horror. I heard her muttering words like, 'Daddy and mommy.' So her greatest fear is—

"Noooooooooooo!"

She grabbed her head and shook her head shutting her eyes as she yelled names of people. I looked at her completely worried for her, just what was she seeing?

When she opened her eyes I saw tears beginning to form at the edges, "Leave me alone ... Leave me alone ...!"

Leave her alone?

She then screamed, "I just want to be alone!"

Okay, this is enough, I was going to release the jutsu but someone had beat me to it. I looked towards the right of the field, "Obito ..."

Artes' body fell to the ground as she tried to catch her breath. I looked back at Artes who was picking herself back up. There is definitely something she isn't telling ...

You chould still hear the strain in her voice as she spoke, "Genjutsu again sensei?" Wiping the tears from her eyes as she stood up, "Stop hiding!"

I rose my hands up, "Very well. Ready for the next test?" Once more I yelled, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

Artes quickly moved her hands in a swift yet careful movement and stopped on the sign of Bird, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

My eyes shot wide open when she yelled that name, soon enough both of our Dragons appeared and collided with each other. I was taken aback from her speed for casting the jutsu, she did all forty-four signs needed to summon that water dragon and within such a short amount of time ...

She can't be taken lightly I see.

When both the Dragons dispersed Artes smiled at me, "Here I come sensei!" And soon enough she came rushing towards me quickly sending kicks and punches at me, and at a quick speed, she certainly has done her training I see. I smiled seeing the challenge she was giving me.

I saw her making the signs, Rat, Dog, Ox, "Water Style: Water Whip!"

The whip of water she had formed wrapped around my legs causing me to trip when she yanked on it. I cursed under my breath; I thanked the Kage's I limited her to one element, seeing that she knows Lightning she could have mixed it in with this jutsu.

I have to get out of this, "Exploding Fame Shot!" I grabbed a rock that was beside me and slid it against another rock creating a spark which created a sphere of flame which shot at the water whip, causing the whip to evaporate.

I chuckled as I picked myself up clapping my hands, "Impressive Artes."

Artes stood her ground, "You haven't seen anything yet." Very fast she did the hand signs of 18 symbols, though it was so fast my eyes couldn't catch it, though she did end on 'Bird.' "Tch ..." I was preparing to get ready to dodge whatever jutsu she was casting.

"Water Style: Giant Vertox Jutsu!"

My eyes shot wide open, "What!?" That's an A-rank jutsu, how does she know it!?

The water behind her began to bubble up, but instead she screamed from pain. I saw that was enveloped in a casing of electricity. She can't control it I thought to myself. Soon streaks of lightning started lashing out everywhere igniting whatever it touched. I was quick to dodge a streak that came towards me, but it did crisp some of my bandages.

Artes grabbed herself in fear, "No, not now! It's never gotten out of control this much before!"

I rushed to her knowking that the only way to stop her was by striking one of the 361 tenketsu there are in her body. Disrupting the chakra pathway system would stop the lightning from lashing.

I gently strucked the points located on her shoulders, Artes' arms went limp and she passed out from the pain she received from having her chakra run haywire that instant.

Hold two fingers up this time I announced, "Shinobi Tactis #2: Ninjutsu." I turned Artes over so she wouldn't have her face in the ground as I spoke, "You're a smart girl Artes, but you still need to get that lightning release under control otherwise it could be your very own demise."

"Wind Style: Spiraling Wind Ball!"

I looked quickly seeing a ball of wind flying towards me, but form the angle it was coming in at, "He's going for the bell!" And soon enough one of the bells that was attached to my belt came right off.

Then out of a tree came Obito leaping for the bell. I glared at him behind the mask, does he really think I'll let him catch it after he intentionally gave out his teammates locations. You won't win that easy Obito!

He was a few inches away from reaching the bell when he extended his hand out to grab it but I grabbed the back of his long coat and threw him away from the bell.

Obito and I both landed back on the ground, though Obito was a bit more forceful. And in front of me fell the bell. I picked up the bell and examined it. Such a little thing as misleading others—

"Wind Style: Dust Storm Jutsu!"

My eyes looked up grinning. Obito isn't going to hold back, eh? Very well.

I ran around the vortex to where Obito was at and saw that he had retreated back into the sea of trees. I'll just have to bring you back here, Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique.

Though it was to no avail when I felt my jutsu being blocked off. "Hmm, so he won't fall for it then?" Very fast I did, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, and Tiger, "Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!"

When the balls shot out and entered the sea of trees I heard Obito yell "Wind Style: Twister Shot!"

This kid doesn't give up does he?

I held up my hand stopping the ball of flame that I had intended to strike Obito with but I didn't expect him to counter with his own jutsu. I disappeared again and reappeared a few feet away from Obito. I held my hand out and focused my chakra onto my palm forming Naruto's move that he passed down to Obito ...

The Rasengan.

I saw the look on Obito's face, he was completely shocked to see that I formed the very move that his father taught him. I did say I was going to learn as many jutsu's as I could. The Rasengan was no exception. I then used the Fire Release onto the Rasengan creating a sphere of flame.

Obito tried to run away but he didn't realize when I made my way to where I am now I threw some chakra threads to attach to him so he wouldn't get away.

It's time we ended this, I charged towards him at full speed. And all of a sudden he disappeared, I stopped running and cancelled the Rasengan.

"Where did he go?"

I then felt an immense amount of chakra behind me and I turned around.

I was completely baffled as to what happened, apparently he had a trick up his sleeve? But whatever it was that he did, it had nearly drained everything out of him. I could his breathing unevening.

Obito then charged at me throwing punches and kicks, they were easily able to be dodged, I see he doesn't use taijutsu very much. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him as I pushed him away with my foot. He then turned around when he caught himself and rushed towards me again throwing more punches.

I grabbed his arm as it came towards me and punched Obito across the face knocking him down to the ground.

He picked himself up and glared at me. He was clenching his fist once more but his body gave out on him. He fell to the ground completely drained of everything.

I walked up to him and turned him over seeing he had his eyes faintly open.

I kneeled down looking at him upside down and held three fingers up, "Shinobi Tactic #3: Taijutsu. You excel at ninjutsu and genjutsu Obito, but in order to survive in this world you need all three and right now taijutsu is what you need to work on."

Slowly Obito's eyes closed shut.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head in disappointment. "None of you understood what this test was supposed to be about."

I removed my mask and looked up at the sky. The breeze hitting my face relaxed me a great way and I looked back down at my students unconscious bodies. "What do we with you all now?"

I placed my mask back on and picked up Obito's body and walked up to the poles that were at the edge of the empty field. I settled him sitting upright against the wooden pole. I pulled out a rope and tied him up. I then continued doing the same to the other two genins.

I sat there for about a good hour and a half when I finally heard movement coming from the tied up students. I looked up from my kunai and looked at the three.

They all had confused looks on their faces as they looked around to see what they were tied up to.

I stood up and walked in front of them, "I thought at least one of you would understand the point of this exercise."

Artes looked up at me, "What do you mean? Wasn't the point to get the bells so we could pass?"

"No!" I yelled I then tapped my head, "Do I have to spell it out for you? T-E-A-M-W-O-R-K! Teamwork!"

I felt like if you listened very carefully, you could crickets chirping in the distance.

...

Anyone?

"Now wait just a second!"

There we are!

I looked at Verge who was kicking his feet at the ground, "There were only two bells! That would've led to team conflict!"

"Exactly! I wanted to see if you guys would be able to overcome that and work side-by-side."

I then quickly sliced the ropes around Artes and made it behind Obito, I held my kunai close to his throat as the others looked at me in horror.

"Now for your punishment!" I pointed to Artes and then to Verge, "Artes, kill Verge of Obito dies." I ordered coldly.

Artes was looking at me as though mentally asking am I dead serious? Though I'm not, if they were caught in this situation by the enemy. I'm certain they would be serious.

I lowered my kunai and sighed deeply, "That's what happens. A teammate gets taken hostage and you're stuck with an unimaginable choice."

When I was putting the kunai away however, I was completely ambushed ...

Quickly Artes threw three shurikens, two of them freeing her teamamtes and the other at me.

A sneak attack I see. I grinned as I growled to them, "Why you little brats." They finally use teamwork and it's like this. I was going to knock down the shuriken but then I heard Verge yell out, "Earth Style: Dark Swamp Jutsu!"

What!?

I looked down at my feet and saw that the ground below me had turned into quick sand, I was goin to counter but then I heard Verge yell at Obito to proceed ...

"Wind Rock Barrage!"

A strong force of wind began to blow causing boulders to be chucked at me and since my feet where still stuck into the ground I was practically being mauled by the flying rocks.

"Artes, you're up!"

"I got it!" yelled Artes

Before I caught on to what was going on I found myself inside a prison of water.

I examined the prison I was in and it dawned on me, this is Water Style:Water Prison Jutsu. I turned my eyes to the three seeing that they summoned the elemental dragons again; they certainly got me this time didn't they.

Obito stepped forward with a big grin on his face, "It's over sensei. We win."

I have to admit, I am in a pretty interesting situation. I clapped my hands together admitting my defeat, but they didn't let me go so easily. The three dragons they summoned all charged towards me causing an explosion.

Out of the smoke I stepped out unscratched, never doubt the tricks I have up my sleeves.

"I think you guys get the point now." Quite literal at best. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." I ordered them.

They all held their hands out and I placed in each of their hands their protectors. Artes was right; they would win their headbands back. I'm very proud they did.

"Congrats, you all passed." I held my five fingers up and happily announced, "Team five starts in the morning."

* * *

J-mori: Quick question, I realized that the time skip didn't follow through when I uploaded it into this site. So does it seem weird and confusing? Please leave the answer in the reviews. I'll try to fix that.


	4. Picking the Mission

J-mori: Look sis, we're back!  
Kintara5**: **Yay! So you finally decided to post the rest of the chapters we have?  
J-mori: You're damn right I did! Even though it's a few, might as well leave everything on here, right?  
Kintara5: Yup yup!  
J-mori: Hold up, I need to check my Farmville-  
Kintara5: Whoa, whoa, since when have you been playing that game!?  
J-mori: Your sister got me into it, shhh I'm feeding my sheep!  
Kintara5: I'm confused now ... -sighs- Anyway, since my brother is busy I'll go the introduction! As my brother has reminded on every chapter this story ties in with calisurfingboy2's **Obito Uzumaki's Path to greatness, **and my** Memories of Team 5. **Now that that is said and done, enjoy!

**********I do not own anything of Naruto except for this the character who's perspective this is in named Mako. ********All else belongs to the creator of Naruto, who I must give props to for pulling on that inception back a few chapters ago, a flashback within a flashback, nice!**

* * *

"You're allowing me to choose the missions for my team?"

My father, Master Sai nodded his head. "The jonins all agreed that you should choose which missions your team will take. Knowing Naruto, Hinata would have influence over his choosing. Poor Obito would be kept away from missions and just be really left with chores."

I was sitting on my bed as Sai was talking to me, looking over some scrolls he had brought for me. "I see then." I got stood up and walked over to my pouch. "I guess I should start heading over to the Administrative District and look at the missions that are open."

I grabbed my stuff and head towards the door though when I had my hand on the doorknob, Sai had stopped me. I looked at him and asked, "Yes master?"

He pointed at the door and said, "There's someone outside waiting for you."

My eye twitched when he said that, "Did they come along with you?"

Sai only smiled back. I take that as a no then?

I sighed behind my mask and stared at my doorknob. There's only one person who would be outside my door for this long and still be out there. I growled, "Doku ..."

I heard a voice echo from behind my door, "Yes~?"

I yanked the door open and yelled at the woman outside, "What's your problem!?"

Doku was wearing her ANBU mask, but I could tell she was smiling behind it, she waved at me as she greeted me, "A lovely morning isn't it, Mako?"

Sai exited my room ignoring the fact that I was blocking the way, he slid by me and walked down the stairs, "I trust I'm not wanted here so I'll be on my way."

Doku waved at my master as he walked away, "Bye sensei!"

I locked the door behind me and walked past Doku, I heard her footsteps right behind me as I followed the same path my father took. "So Mako, I hear you're going on a mission today. Care to share the details?"

I continued to walk as I answered back, "I don't know what the mission is, I need to go and choose it."

"Oh~?"

I stopped walking and sighed, I turned back to face Doku and she stopped right in front of my face, "Shouldn't you be somewhere right now?"

She lifted up her mask and looked at me with those violet eyes of hers. "Not until the evening, I have the whole day to kill, so how else to do it then to come and see you?"

This girl ... Doku Uzuki. I tilted my head as I examined her.

When I first arrived here at the Village she was placed in charge of watching me during my ANBU training. She is a few years older than me, just like someone I once knew . . .

"Fine you win." I breathed out sighing. "Keep me company till I get to the Administrative District?"

She smiled big and nodded her head, "Okay!"

I smiled faintly behind my mask as she rushed up to my side as I began to walk away.

"So, have you apologized to your team yet?" asked Doku.

I shook my head and explained, "Never got the chance to. As soon as I handed them their protectors they all ran off without a word."

Giggling she responded, "Oh Mako, you're still the bad guy then!"

I sighed and looked up at the sky seeing a shadow appear on the ground, "Hm?"

I stopped walking and Doku walked a little past me but stop as soon as she noticed I wasn't beside her anymore. "What's the matter?"

I continued to look up catching my eyes on a hawk flying around where we were standing at.

Doku looked up and narrowed her eyes, "Is that a hawk?"

"Yes." I answered.

Doku looked at me and puffer her cheeks, "Well of course you'd know, you and your perfect 20/20 vision."

II lifted my arm up and the hawk landed on my forearm, "It's rare to see them flying around, I wonder what happened." I took the little piece of paper that was attached to its feet. "What news do you bring?" I muttered as I unrolled the paper.

"**Reports of boys ranging from genin and younger being abducted from nearby villages. All jonin to keep their teams close at all times and not to leave them alone.**"

"What does it say?" asked Doku as she tried to get a look at the paper. I handed her the paper and she read it, "What!? Someone is actually going around snatching up boys!?"

I shrugged and continued walking, "I wouldn't be surprised if they were. This generation of genin show remarkable skill. Or maybe ..."

"Maybe?"

I turned my head to Doku and grinned, "Maybe they're just a cradle robber like you are."

Doku froze when I said that and her jaw dropped, "What is that supposed to mean!?"

I stopped and spun around on my heels facing Doku, "You don't remember when I first arrived here at the village and you tried tricking me into marrying you?"

Her cheeks turned pink as she stomped her feet on the ground, "I may be older than you, but you are taller than me, it wouldn't be that weird!"

I chuckled and shook my head as I began to drum my fingers on my mask, "Oh Doku ..."

Soku groaned and crossed her arms, "I'm not moving an inch now, until you apologize to me!"

I stopped my drumming and looked at her, "I'm fine with that, I have to leave now anyway, I'm in a hurry." I turned back around and hurried for the building. As I walked away I heard Doku yell at me ...

"You insensitive jerk! I won't forget this!"

I just kept walking seeing I didn't have a thing to worry about. Either way I still win. There's been a total of nineteen times she's said the same thing to me and the next time I see her, she acts like nothing happened. I don't mind having her around so it's cool that she does that, but then again I wouldn't really mind not having to see her anymore, so that would be the other win.

Hmmm ...

"Huh?" I looked down at the ground and realized I had stopped walking. I clenched my teeth and cursed myself. I could've sworn I stopped that habit, the one of when I stop walking when I get into a deep thought. I picked up my walk and continued to my destination. I made sure I didn't think of anything until I arrived at the District.

I walked up to the door and knocked on the door.

I waited in front until someone opened the door, "Mrs. Uchiha, I'm the leader of Squad 5."

Sakura Uchiha, the wife of Sasuke Uchiha, worked at the Administrative District during her free time mostly to make sure Naruto wasn't slacking off in his Hogake duties. She grew her hair out longer than it was from the photos of her during the 4th Shinobi war. She smiled and moved to the side, "I was expecting you, please come right in."

I bowed my head and walked inside. "I see the Hogake hasn't arrived yet?" I said as I turned to her.

She shook her head and answered, "Not yet, and nor has Kakashi-sensei." I titled my head when she addressed Artes' father as sensei, "Sorry to say Mrs. Uchiha, but you are no longer his student."

She laughed and responded, "I know, but he's been there so much for me and the others during our lives, I can't shake off the habit of still calling him sensei."

I chuckled, "I know what you mean by that." As with Master Sai, I couldn't help but let the word 'father' slip out from time to time.

Sakura then moved towards the stairs and asked me to follow her up, "Of course you're here to pick up the mission, right?"

"Yes, I was informed I would be choosing the missions for my team."

"Yeah, it's the first time we're doing this, but seeing as you're the leader of the team with the Hogake's son, everyone thought it'd be fair."

We made it to the room where the Hogake worked and stepped inside. I faintly chuckled to myself when I looked around. Sakura heard and looked back at me, "Everything okay?"

I looked at her and smiled behind my mask, "Sorry, I was just remembering the last time I was in here. Those were hectic days ..."

It's been 12 years since I've been here in the Leaf Village, and it's been 10 years since I became an ANBU member. The last time I was in this room was when I was promoted to jōnin, which was also 10 years ago.

Sakura giggled and explained, "You mean when you were promoted to jōnin-level?"

I nodded my head and crossed my arms, "The whole village broke into an uproar for that. Being that I became the youngest ninja to become a jōnin, and including the fact that I wasn't originally from this village, everyone believed that I was trying to steal the secrets of this village."

Sakura continued after, "Poor Sai was being hounded by the villagers for harboring 'a rogue ninja'"

I thought back to those days, Master Sai disappeared for weeks after I became a jōnin along with the accusations of him training a rogue ninja. I didn't know that me becoming a ninja in a village from my own would cause such trouble.

Sakura walked to the table where all the missions where laid out and spoke, "You pulled yourself to the brink of exhaustion to prove your loyalty to the Village. Though Sai doesn't say it, I know he's proud of you and thanks you for clearing the accusations" She then looked back at me and smiled, "The village trusts you enough to have faith in your choosing of missions." She then patted the table, "Now then, come and choose."

I stepped up and looked down at the missions. They were all categorized by Rankings from D-S. I stepped away from the D rank, "I'm sure if I choose a D Rank mission, I would be doing Obito's mother a favor."

Sakura giggled behind me, "Hinata has become such a worry-wart her son was born. Then again, I don't blame her; I'm the same with my daughter. And though her dad doesn't seem like it, Sasuke is the same with his little girl."

Sasuke Uchiha being protective of Aoshima? Heh, I can actually picture that.

Speaking of which, "How have you two been?"

"Me and Sasuke?" A blush appeared on her face when she said that. I kept my stare on her as I slowly tilted my head to the side. I'm guessing she got goosebumps from my actions seeing a look of panic show on her face, but soon enough her brows furrowed as she cracked her knuckles, "Mako, what ever you're planning knock it off."

I shrugged and faced the table again, "I was just going to ask if I could get some advice on a certain matter."

"And what would that be?" asked Sakura.

I quickly answered back, "A private matter, Mrs. Uchiha."

She didn't say anything else after that. Everyone knew that I was the kind of person if there was something I didn't want to speak about, I would now speak of it no matter what. Especially when it came to personal topics of me.

I just needed to ask him for advice ... Sasuke Uchiha would be able to help me wouldn't he? How to restore a clan ...

"These C-Rank Missions. Any of them involve venturing outside the Village?"

"Hm? What do you ask?"

Because I need to look ... "I think they should see the world outside the Village."

Sakura came beside me and looked at the scrolls that were laid out, "Hmm, there was one around that had something to do with the Cloud Village."

I scanned the contents written on them all and pointed to one that was along the back edge of the table, "Could it be that one you were talking about?"

She looked at where I was pointing and grabbed the scroll, she looked over what it said as she read aloud, "A lady by the name of Amethyst has requested some assistance on moving her belongings from her home located inside the Village Hidden in the Clouds as she relocates here in the Village Hidden in the Leafs." She then smiled, "Yep, this was the one." She extended her hand towards me which held the mission details inside, "Will you be taking this one?"

I nodded my head and took the scroll, "Yes, I accept this mission for my team."

"Take good care of them Mako, they're only children remember?"

I frowned when she told me that, I was but a child when I experienced things a child should never face, no one ever told those in charge of me to take care of me because I was only a child. Then again, those in charge of me where also children as well. "I understand perfectly, Mrs. Uchiha."

I was going to step to the side to start heading to the door but then I stopped before I shifted my foot in the direction I was heading, "Oh, Mrs. Uchiha, do you know when Kakashi-sensei would be arriving here?"

Sakura began to think on the question asked, "Normally he arrives here around this time so you can go ahead and wait for him here if you want."

I bowed my head to her, "Thank you for the offer. But I'll wait for him outside if that's alright."

Sakura smiled, "That's perfectly fine. Good luck on your mission then!"

I smiled back even though she can't see it and headed to the door. I exited the room and headed downstairs to await my former sensei from my early ANBU days to arrive here. I needed to talk to him about his daughter ...

ooo

I was waiting outside for approximately fifteen minutes when Kakashi arrived at the building. I pushed myself off the wall I was leaning on and walked up to him, "Good morning, Kakashi-sensei." I greeted him along with a wave.

Kakashi looked surprised to see me, but his eye closed as he smiled behind his cloth, "Well if it isn't Mako, what brings you here?"

I held two fingers up, "Two things, I have to pick the mission for my team, and I also had to speak to you about something."

"Hmm, I see then. Would you want to speak inside?"

"It's a private matter, sensei."

Kakashi looked at me with a serious look and nodded his head, "Understood then. Let's go behind the building."

We both made our way to the back where there was one bench. Kakashi sat down as I remained standing. He chuckled as he spoke, "To think two days ago I was sitting right here at this same spot with my daughter. You know she was complaining about you that day."

I smirked, "Really now?"

"I knew what you were planning by being a jerk to them all, Mako. I just hope they lighten up to you now that it's all over."

"Sensei ..." I muttered behind my mask.

He looked up at me with his only visible eye, "So what's this personal thing you wanted to talk about?"

I turned my face to him and answered, "It's about your daughter, Artes."

His eye narrowed when I said her name, "I had a feeling it was that. She was acting a little weird this morning before she left."

I sat down beside him, "How so?"

"The exact words she asked me before she left were, 'Is there a genjutsu that makes you feel like you're in Hell?'" he answered in a serious tone.

I could only imagine her face when she asked that to him. "What did you say?"

He rubbed his brows as he sighed, "I didn't say anything, before I could ask what it was about she said it was nothing and wouldn't stay still after that."

"She's running away from something isn't she?"

He nodded his head slightly, "Artes ... Artes has this ability she's never been able to shake off since she was a little girl."

"Oh? What is it?" I asked Kakashi.

Kakashi answered back, "She has eidetic memory."

I was taken aback by what he said; I looked at him with my eyes wide though he couldn't see them. "E-Eidetic memory?"

He nodded his head and explained, "She can recall anything. She's always has been since she turned 4." He then left out a deep sigh as he leaned forward, "Because of that she's never been able to let go ..."

"Sensei, what do you mean she hasn't been able to let go?"

"As you have a kekkei genkai, Artes' mother had one as well. And of course it ended up passing down to her when she was born. Though she hasn't awakened to it, she doesn't see it as a reminder of her mother, instead she sees it as a curse."

Curse ...

"What does she inherit from her mother?"

"Don't tell her I told you, but she inherited the Sharingan." He then looked at me with calm eyes as he continued, "Her mother was an Uchiha."

I jumped out of my seat and looked at Kakashi, "B-But, Sasuke is the only Uchiha left isn't he, or he was back then?"

Kakashi didn't seem fazed by my reaction, he kept still the whole time I was rambling, "H-How could her mother be an Uchiha!?"

Kakashi leaned back against the wall as he looked up at me, "No one know who Artes' mother is, only those back where she was born. You are the only one I've told this too, Mako. All you need to know is that she was an Uchiha, and that Artes has inherited the Sharingan." He then pointed to the empty space beside him, "Now have a seat please."

I shook my head trying to calm myself and finally took a seat. "But you said something about her seeing the Sharingan as a curse, why is that?"

"Her mother left behind these journals that she wrote down of her life after we met. Halfway through those entries, she stated that she was afraid of her eyes, that she didn't think it was fair that in order to gain more power from them, someone had to be hurt."

He must be referring to the Mangekyo Sharingan ...

"Artes learned of it and began fearing the people around her. And then including her memory, she was completely aware of when something was different."

ooo

One day when we were out gathering flowers for her flowerbed outside our home she disappeared from my sight and ended up getting attacked by a wondering rogue ninja. I had made it in time before he could hurt her but he would not stop so I had no other choice but to kill him ...

"Artes, are you okay?"

Her eyes were wide when I was tending to her, she had no wounds but she did have bruisings.

"Artes, speak to me!"

Her eyes began to water as she latched onto me crying. She kept repeating that he was dead, that he would never open his eyes again. At first I was confused believing at first that she was crying from fear of what just happened, but instead she was crying because I had killed a person she saw the face of.

ooo

"So she's afraid to see a person's face because she'll know when they're gone." I muttered.

"Yes ... Once she's seen a person's face, she'll always remember it, even if it was for a second."

"That can't be—"

Kakashi held a finger up as he spoke, "Once she is given a name it becomes worse for her. There is nothing she will forget Mako, I've tried to shake her off it but it's no use."

I looked down at my hands as I mumbled, "No wonder she tried to keep away from others. She doesn't want any more faces to remember."

"I asked her one time what she thought about that and she only told me—"

'Imagine we only saw each other this once, but that my face would never leave your memory. Now ask yourself is that face still alive, does it still blink? Does it still smile? Or is it completely emotionless?'

"She said that thought comes across her head every single time she sees someone. Would this be the last time I see them like this?"

I scratched the back of my head, "It seems like her thoughts are her worst nightmare."

Kakashi then stood up, "That's why I could only imagine what she saw while she was under your genjutsu."

I felt guilt washing over me when he said that; did I just mentally scar her?

"You know Mako, the girl you see in front of you isn't who she really is."

"Huh?"

"She's a cheerful girl, shy a bit, but she's really cheerful. She only acts cold towards others because she's afraid she'll get close to someone and before she knows it they're gone. Her memory will never let her forget that person. If she becomes close to something, the moment that thing disappears, she will break down."

My thoughts when straight to Verge and Obito. If one were to die in battle, Artes would never forget that.

I stood up and extended my hand to Kakashi, "Thank you for telling me that sensei. It helps so much in trying to understand you daughter better."

He smiled at me as he shook my hand, "Anytime Mako, my daughter is in your hands and I trust you'll be teaching them well."

We both turned away from each other and walked our separate paths, but before I turned the corner Kakashi without looking back reminded me of the warning given today.

"I trust that the hawk gave you the warning about boys disappearing?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

"Keep Verge and Obito near you at all times, I sense that something is going to happen and Artes will be put to test for it."

I nodded my head, "I understand."

I continued off knowing that I was late to meet with the genin ...

ooo

I didn't make any more stops after talking with Kakashi, I headed straight for the Third Training Grounds where we were all to meet. I trust that they will all be there by now seeing that I was 2 hours late from the time I told them to get there.

"Hopefully they won't chew me out for it." I sighed out as I sped up my walking.

I was close and about to arrive at the clearing when I heard Obito yell to me, "It's about time! You're late!"

I walked past the last tree in front of me, "Well that clearly didn't stop you from entertaining yourself." I looked at Obito who was picking himself up from the lake. I bowed my head to them all and apologized on arriving late.

Verge pointed to Obito as he spoke, "Whatever, let's just hurry up before fish boy has another go again."

I dropped my head down and sighed seeing that the two were about to get into another fight so before any more fuel could be thrown in I interrupted in between, "Our first mission is to escort a resident from the Cloud Village to the Leaf Village so that they can relocate here. It's a C-Rank mission so you guys should feel honored. Most genin only receive D-Rank missions." I inhaled a breath after that and snapped my fingers finishing off with, "Any questions."

Man those two are going to kill me, I had to explain the whole mission in one breath right there.

Obito seemed confused at the mission and asked, "Don't we usually receive our missions from the Hogake?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, but considering your daddy is the Hogake all the jonin's agreed I should choose

our mission so no one gets any special treatment just because they are the Hogake's son."

"Anyone else?"

Verge raised his hand after I asked that, "How are we gonna get there? After all the Cloud Village isn't exactly close by and I'm not walking all the way with this doofus." And to make his point he pointed at Obito. I growled behin my mask seeing that Verge was digging his own grave right about now that I had to grab Obito by the collar to prevent the two from making any physical contact.

I ignored Obito's ranting I explained how we were going to travel, "It is far but that won't be a problem. I have a technique that can get us there in five seconds. Unfortunately I can only carry one of you at a time there. Also this technique uses a lot of Chakra so once we get there and find out client I won't be able to use the same technique to get us back. Then we will have to walk back."

Verge cocked his head as he responded, "Fine. Let's just go already then."

I see someone is in a bad mood.

I released Obito seeing that he had finally calmed down. "Ver well. But first I need you boys to go to the entrance of the Village."

Verge and Obito made a look that said 'Again sensei, what are you doing now?' But I only ignored their annoyed looks and rested my eyes on Artes who was standing alone in the back. "I need to talk with Artes alone."

Her eyes grew a little wide when I announced that. Her eyes showed fear as I examined her and I knew she didn't feel too happy about all this. Obito broke the little silence as he grabbed Verge announcing their departure.

Artes' stare followed her two teammates as though she was silently pleading for them not to leave her, but once they were gone she slowly turned her face back to me ...

ooo

She had calmed down a bit after the boys left but I could still sense she was on edge right now, so I decided I would quickly get to the point, "Do you know why I want to talk to you Artes?"

She shook her head, "No ..."

I faintly chuckled to myself as I took a step closer to her. I saw that she was biting her lips behind her bandages so I asked, "Why do you bite your lips Artes?"

Artes faced turned into confusion after I asked that, "W-What ...?"

I lifted my hand up to my face pointing to where my eyes resided behind the mask on my face as I answered her confusion, "My eyes show me many things, Artes. Things that the normal eye would miss. I see these little habits that you have when you think no one is looking or when you think no one would be looking." I walked up closer to her and began making circles around her as I continued.

"You bite your lips behind those bandages, I see the bandages move slightly when you do that even though the movement is so faint. And then I see your scarf being tugged on at moments, though not because someone is pulling on it, but because you dig your fingers into them." I stopped in front of her and lifted her face up to mine with my finger, "I bet you didn't know about that one, huh?"

"S-Sensei ..." whispered Artes.

I released her chin and stepped back away from her, "I spoke with your father before coming here. He told me everything about you."

I watched her closely as she moved her head down to see her hands, again they were tugged away inside her scarf. I won't let her know I know about the Sharingan, I feel that would only push her more away from us.

"He tells me that you are a shy girl, one that is kind towards others, not like the girl I saw a few days ago who was spitting names at your teammates." I shrugged as I continued, "A little weird don't you think? Are you hiding something behind those bandages?"

I was caught by surprise for a second when she looked up at me smiling but I knew it was a lie when she said, "Sensei, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Artes, I know that you are lying." I wagged a finger at her as a parent would when they scold their child, " My eyes don't lie to me, I see that the person you present yourself to be in front of others is not who you really are."

I saw her eyes being to water slightly, "There's something I want to know. Do you know what that is ...?"

She didn't answer so I guessed it was, "No?"

She began to avoid eye contact with me and stared down at the wall. I won't let her slip her way out of this, "What I want to know, is why do you let those things get to you like they do now." I walked up to her and kneeled down so that I could see the expression on her face.

The expression on her face looked like that of complete defeat.

"Artes, you have to let others into your life."

She shut her eyes closed as she began to cry, she also then threw her arms out to me and I caught her hugging my arms around her. Is this all that she's been keeping inside? If what Kakashi told me was true, she would never cry in front of a person ...

I gently patted her hair as I was trying to hush her, it had gotten to the point I was rocking her in my lap. My brotherly instincts I guess where kicking in. It had been years since I did this to someone ...

"He said that you become attached to many things so easily. Once that thing disappears, you breakdown and cry like this. Your father told me about this time you found a rogue shinobi outside on the outskirts, though he tried to kill you when your father attacked him in order to protect you . . . You cried just like this when your father killed him."

I gently pushed her face away from my shoulder I wiped the tears that were rolling down her face, "You see every life as a precious gift, don't you."

She nodded her head as she kept her eyes closed.

"There's something I want you to do for me." Ah, there are her eyes. She opened her eyes slightly and I knew she could feel the tears wanting to come out she quickly rubbed her eyes to remove the intruders.

"I see that you are caught between two ropes, one that keeps you from getting along with others keeping your true self in, and the other that's trying to pull you to being a true shinobi."

She remained quiet so I continued, "You said that you wanted to be a respectful ninja as your father. Now, I do believe you wish for that, but I also believe there is something else you want to do. I cannot tell you what that is, that is for you to figure out. But what I can tell you to so; is to continue on as you have been before. If the others see you are you are now, their minds will wonder on the field. You must be strong for the team and once we return back home, we will figure out what to do about all of this that you are caught in."

She hugged me after that and whispered, "Thank you sensei ... T-Thank you ..."

I patted her back as I said, "Come, we must go to the others now, I feel like Obito is getting himself into trouble." I felt a small smile come on my face as I heard her faintly giggle at that statement. I picked us both up and patted her head, "You're father ... He is a great man. The team that he lead, Team 7, they're the very definition of the phrase 'a team is like a family.' Now, I know I'm not old enough to be your dad, but ... I want you guys to see me as an older brother."

I looked at Artes' expression and it was a complete blank. I'm so glad that I had my mask on, I felt my face turning red from what I just said ... They call me the ninja with no face, imagine how everyone would be if they saw my expression now. I was going to say something but she began to laugh she looked up at me with a smile, "Big brother Mako-sensei? That doesn't sound like a catching name."

I frowned when she laughed at me that when she began to walk away I reached out for her grabbing her ponytail I yanked it back towards me causing her to fall backwards.

"Ahhh!" screamed Artes as not only did she fall back but the sun had shined down on her eyes she got stung.

I chuckled as I stared down at her. I saw her eyes from the spaces between her fingers I titled my head still feeling the smile on my face, "I knew of a group of three people like you and the others. They were all siblings and believe me; they all fought with each other. I've always wanted to pull their hair when I was bored. Seeing that I can't do that now, I choose you as my prey."

Artes's expression turned to horror that when she sat upright she yelled, "What kind of sick joke is that!?"

I laughed and grabbed her hair again pulling it back so she see my mask, "It's not a joke, consider yourself lucky for I'm not going to be strict on you as I will be on the others. The two those remind me of, I always had wanted to smack some sense into them. I missed my chance back then, I'll be sure not to miss it now."

She took her hear back from my hand and mumbled, "I feel like you're just taking advantage now."

I smirked, "And if I am?"

"Well then, if you do want us to see you as a big brother, then expect us to retaliate."

I stepped behind her as she was standing up and whispered softly, "I'll be sure to keep my eyes open."

The subject was changed when she turned back to me, "Sensei, your eyes—"

"Hm? What is it?"

I saw she was having trouble trying to get her question out I just waited for her to spit it out, "A-Are you eyes . . . Could it be you have the Sharingan?"

Ah, I see why she was having trouble now.

"Your father must've told you already, but I'm not originally from the Leaf Village."

She nodded her head and answered, "Yeah, he said that Sai brought you here when you were just a kid."

I nodded my head in agreement, "Before I was brought here, I was given a gift before my departure from my home. Now, I'm not saying where I'm from, but I'll just say that we kept ourselves away from the outside world so you guys have probably never heard of it, but I hear the eyes of a kitsune."

She dropped her head to the side, "Eh?"

I chuckled at her reaction and explained, "My eyes can't be tricked by genjutsu, like the Aburame Clan, though they are only unable to be affected due to the kikahichū's. Mine is natural because of my eyes. And to top it all off, I can't fall prey to anything involving clones, like Shadow Clones."

Her face showed total amazement from what I just said, "Really!? So you can't be tricked by anything!?"

I shook my head, "I can't, or at least not as easily, there's still many things unknown in our world. There just may be a jutsu that can trick these eyes of mine." I then made my way to the trees and looked back at Artes, "Well that should be enough for now, let's get going."

She then followed behind me as we made our way back to the others.

ooo

We arrived at the Village Entrance and were greeted by Verge in a little annoyed tone, "Glad you guys could finally make it."

I was going to say something but Artes beat me to it by saying, "Oh put a sock in it bug boy."

I walked past Artes and faintly congratulated her with a 'keep it up.' I see she's taking what I told her seriously.

Obito was running up to us but I held my hand out in front of him, "Easy Obito. Now who wants to go first?"

"I do! I do!" yelled Obito as he waved his hand in the air, I see that hand from earlier wasn't enough to keep this boy calm. I bent down in front of Obito as I instructed him to climb on. He did as told though rather excitedly as he yelled, "Yay!"

I felt like I was dealing with a little kid right there but I just ignored it. I stood up and turned to Artes and Verge, "As for you two try not to kill each other till I get back."

They both nodded their heads, okay I should start leaving now. I turned back to the entrance and instructed Obito one more thing, "Now hang on tight. I don't want you falling off because I can't go back for you."

After that I began to run though not outside the village but into a path of crystals. This was completely normal for me though Obito had some words to say, "What's going on sensei?"

"This is my technique Obito. This is something that only I can do." I answered back.

"I see."

My mask protected my eyes form the bright light that was shining at the end of the trail though I forgot Obito didn't know what was coming, I felt his arms loosening up a bit I had to remind him about not falling off of me or else he'd be stranded.

When we exited the path Obito hopped off me shouting, "That was amazing sensei!"

I faintly smiled and then told him, "Stay here. I will be right back." I had to be quick as I remembered about the reports of missing boys, they didn't say what villages they were occurring in, so I had to think that it could happen at any moment.

I ran back through the path arriving in front of Verge and Artes. Artes looked at me all relieved as though something bad was about to happen but was prevented by my arrival.

"I'm very proud of you bhoth, you didn't try to kill each other."

Verge walked up to me with a grumpy tone, "Shut up already and let's go, I don't want to be here with this freak for another second."

I looked at Artes and she only looked away as soon as she saw me looking at her. I could wonder what was happening but I had to hurry back, I kneeled down and as soon as Verge was on my back I ran back into the crystals.

"W-What the hell is this!?" yelled a shocked Verge.

"My very own jutsu Verge. After years of training I was able to create a jutsu combining the jutsus I had learned during my traiing."

"Training ..." muttered Verge.

"Verge, once we get back, I'll tell you why my genjutsu affected you."

I heard a faint gasp behind me coming from him, I know he was devasted when he fell prey to something his Clan was supposed to be immune against.

We arrived at the Village and Verge leapt off my back, "Okay Verge, meet up with Obito as I go back for Artes, I'll be quick."

Verge nodded his head and went to go find Obito.

I ran back to Artes so I wouldn't leave those two alone.

When I arrived back at the Leaf Village, I found Artes looking back at the Village. She turned back to me as she heard my footsteps and I asked her, "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded my head and climbed onto my back, "I trust you'll take care of me big brother?"

I chuckled as she said that, "Heh, you're going to call me that now?"

I could hear the joy in her voice when she answered back, "Only when I feel like it."

I shook my head from amusement and began walking, "You do that then, but for now, let's go."

As I ran through the path of crystals I heard Artes ask, "What is this ...?"

"I told you I had a jutsu that could get us there in no time."

The kekkei genkai's I inherited sure did make things so much easier for me. Thinking back at my inheritance I felt a slight pain in my heart ...

"I've always wanted to do this with my little sister ..."

My thoughts began to drift back to my family. Of my little sister ... She only had one more week until she was given a name, she left this world without ever being name, it wasn't fair ...

I saw the light coming up and I told Artes, "We're here now."

We stepped out of the path and set Artes down, "We're here." We both looked at the tree where verge was waiting for us but there was one person short, "Huh, Obito's not here?"

We all looked around and didn't see hair nor hide of Obito. I couldn't help but growl from frustration, "That child I swear, I told him to wait here, now where did he run off to?"

Verge answered my question by adding more questions into my head, "I haven't seen him since you left me here. Hmph, maybe he got scared and ran away."

Verge now isn't the time to be joking around. Sakura wanted me to take care of you guys. I looked around from where we were standing one more time and saw him for an instant, "Obito!"

I rushed to where he was and I saw that he was standing with a lady. It didn't even occur to me who the lady next to him was, I was just overwhelmed with anger for being disobeyed after telling him to stay put and to not wonder off. "OBITO! I told you to stay put!"

Obito looked at me with fear in his eyes, "But ... But ..."

If only you knew what I knew, you'd know why I was so pissed right now. My attention was caught by the lady that was with him, she stepped in front of him and spoke to me, "Please don't blame him. It's my fault. I called him over to ask him something."

Obito popped out from behind, "Sensei this is our client. Team Five meet Amythyst." So this is who sent in the request. I still a little pissed, but that wasn't the point, "Good work Obito. Now Verge and Obito, come with me and we will get Amethyst's supplies." The faster we finish here the better. I then looked at Artes, "Artes, you stay here with Amethyst. We won't be long."

She nodded her head and the rest of us walked off to go and gather the belongings.

When we arrived at her house I told Obito and Verge to gather her stuff as I looked around. Something seemed off as I looked at the stuff. There were numerous of papers thrown around the floor in some rooms and the photos on the table in the dining room ...

They were photos of a family, which I had to say, that lady Amethyst wasn't present in any. It was a lady and a man along with a son, at first glance you'd know that the two adults where the parents with their son, but then why is this here in her house?

"Hey sensei, we're done getting her stuff!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded my head, "Well done. Let's go back and meet up with him." Though they didn't see me, I took the photo of the family. As I said something about this just doesn't seem right. Maybe I'm just overthinking things.

We made it back to the others and Obito went to go check on Artes who seemed a little troubled. I looked at Amethyst and she still had the same smile from when we first met.

"Okay team time to set off. Are you ready Amethyst?"

She nodded her head and smiled cheerfuly, "I'm ready. Let's go."

I looked back at Artes and saw that she was looking at Amethyst very sternly. I let out a faint sigh out as we all began walking.

I can't help but feel like something is going to happen ...

* * *

J-mori: So I finally managed to fix the time skip thing now, banzai!


	5. There is a Reason to Everything

J-mori: Help I'm being held hostage!  
Kintara5: No, I'm just making you post your chapters.  
J-mori: Haha, kay. Before you read on this story ties in with calisurfingboy2's**Obito Uzumaki's Path to greatness, **and my sisters** Memories of Team 5. **

**********I do not own anything of Naruto except for this the character who's perspective this is in named Mako. ********All else belongs to the creator of Naruto, who really hopes get back to the Obito and Kakashi past because why the hell did Rin die?!**

* * *

"How much farther sensei!?"

I turned my head to see Obito looking at me with an annoyed look on his face. It was clear that he had become bored and was going to express it as he was doing so now.

I let out a faint sigh and answered back, "Obito, we just started. We're still at least 3 days away from the Leaf Village."

Being displeased with my answer he let out a sigh of his own and kicked a rock around, "Aw man."

"Cheer up Obito. We'll get there soon." Said Amethyst as she came behind Obito. Though Obito seemed perfectly fine with her actions, I couldn't help but notice a bad taste in my mouth. Something was still fishy about this woman we were helping relocate to Leaf. I noticed the same with Artes as she still seemed on edge after we returned back from her house.

The normal atmosphere that was around us disappeared when Obito yelled, "Well who asked you!?"

And to make matters more weird Artes grabbed Obito's arm and yanked him away from Amethyst. The look in Artes eyes seemed that a of panic which just turned into more fear when Obito smacked her hand away from his wrist, "Ow, what the heck Artres!?"

Though Obito didn't notice, I did see Artes' eyes water up a bit after he walked away from her in an unpleasant mood. She kept her hand close to her as she rubbed the part that was hit. Something must have happened to her there ...

I looked back ahead of us and saw Obito standing at the side of the road pointing at a man that was standing a few feet away from where we were at.

Verge who was standing beside me asked, "Who do you think he is?"

Obito who was waiting for us to catch up asked, "Should we just go around him? What is he doing out here?"

I looked at the papers that the man was holding in his hands and noticed on one of them the Seal of the Cloud Village was on it. He must be a carrier. I held my hand back to them as I began to walk to the man. Luckily for me they understood that what I was telling them to do back there was to stay there as I went to speak with him.

The man saw me and spoke, "Are you traveling?"

I nodded my head, "I'm on a mission for the Leaf Village. As for you?"

He offered me some of the papers he had and explained, "I'm a carrier for the Cloud Village, I was ordered to inform travelers about these escaped shinobi's." I took the papers he offered me and reviewed what was on them, "This one is interesting ..." The man peered at the photo I was looking at which was of a lady with markings on her face.

"Ah, that's the one we're worried about. She escaped her cell a few days back and has been stealing boys away from their homes."

Kidnapping? I looked at the man and asked, "What is her name?"

He replied, "Misfraud."

So this was the one who was causing all this stir of missing genins. I guess we found the identity of our culprit.

"Be careful around here, she might have escaped a few days back, but I've heard that she's out recruiting other rogues to help her steal the children."

I nodded my head and muttered, "We have been told about her actions ..." I stepped back and bowed my head to the man, "We'll stay on guard, thank you for sharing this information." I stepped away and began to make my way back to the team when I saw Verge and Artes standing behind me, "You two?"

"We came to see what was wrong."

I showed them I was holding something in my head and they both looked at each other, "Don't worry, I'll explain everything when we join the others. Now let's go."

Obito was busy talking to Amethyst when we arrived back, though she seemed friendly, I still thought something was up with her ... But first, "From here on out we need to be careful. Apparently there have been some wanted ninja roaming around here. I got a picture of all of them." I laid out all the pictures on the ground, six men and a woman. I looked up and noticed Obito having his eyes on the photo of the woman.

As he still stared at the photo he asked me, "Shouldn't we go after them then?"

Cool it Obito ... I stared at him as I answered, "That'll have to wait for another time. Right now we need to stick to our mission."

The Hogake will probably assign someone to investigate this. Unless we are attacked by one of these people then we needn't get ourselves involved.

As we continued walking I stayed in the back for a bit were Artes was walking and spoke to her, "Artes ..."

She was startled but calmed down as she saw it was me talking to her, "S-Sensei ...?"

I handed her the papers, "Your father tells me you have perfect memory. Can you recognize these faces for me? Should we come across them, I'll need you to tell me."

She nodded her head and took the papers, "Yes, sensei! I'll look at them as we travel."

I patted her head and moved up to the front. Hopefully this mission will go out smoothly.

As time went by while we walked, Obito tried keeping himself entertained I listened to him as he argued with Verge, no surprise there. Spoke with Amethyst, okay. And then came up to me, "Is it my turn?" I asked as I chuckled.

"I'm just really bored right now Mako-sensei." Groaned a bored Obito.

I patted his head as I agreed with him, "True it's boring, but missions aren't fun and games you know."

He sighed, "From the stories my dad told me, they seemed so amazing and adventurous."

As we walked Obito told me stories his father had told him about his missions in Team 7. As he retold the stories you could see how excited he was just speaking them. He holds great honor being the son of the Hogake, I can tell he wants to live up to his fathers' name.

Though I didn't speak much during the conversation it didn't seem to matter as Obito was the one doing all the talking. It then got to the point he ran out of stories to tell or he just got bored of talking to me he moved onto to something else. I peeked to the back and saw that he moved onto Artes.

I chuckled and shook my head as I turned my head back. If I had to name Obito as one of the three I told Artes about, I believe he'd be the one named Ryo. He was the most active from the three ...

From time to time I'd hear yelling coming from the back. I don't know what was going on, but it was weird just hearing random yells. We're ninjas damn it, we're supposed to be stealthy.

All of a sudden, someone broke into laughter. And it was a someone you wouldn't have expected.

I turned around and saw Artes laughing as Obito and Verge looked at her completely shocked.

Though I have to admit it was nice to see them bonding after all the times they broke into an argument, I had no choice but to be a kill joy.

I rushed up to the three and smacked both Obito and Verge on the back of the head as I grabbed Artes hair and pulled it back. The three all yelled in pain and rubbed the part that was hurt. In a angered tone I yelled at them, "Are you trying to bring all those wanted ninja out towards us!?"

They all look terrified and bowed their heads each saying sorry in unison.

I turned and walked off feeling glares being sent towards me. I didn't pay any mind though, I did tell Sakura I would protect them and I wasn't going to let them screw it all up.

Before we knew it the sun had begun to set. We had no choice but to stop and camp out for the night.

"We stop here for now and continue on tomorrow." I looked at Amethyst and spoke, "Amethyst, stay here with Verge and Artes as they prepare some fire as me and Obito looked around for something to eat."

She smiled at me, "Of course, you be careful out there okay Obito?"

As they began to start a fire I went into the forest with Obito. It was completely silent as we searched for food, he was probably still mad at me for the blow to the back of the head from earlier.

We both went separate ways for a bit as I climbed up onto some trees. I drummed my finger on the mask as I scanned the area, "Hmm, I see no signs of any animals I can hunt down. But I do see a river up ahead."

Great, all there was to catch was fish. I dropped my head in defeat thinking of the foul creature. I jumped down and walked up to the river as I stepped into the water. I looked at the water and saw some fishes swimming around and I slapped my hand into the water seeing if I could catch one.

"Damn it." I growled.

I tried once more only to miss again. I clenched my teeth trying to keep calm. I'm perfect at hunting animals but when it comes down to this; fishes. I am the worst ...

ooo

I sat along the side of the lake as I watched a group of children dive into the water to catch fishes. One by one, they threw fishes towards the land near where I was sitting. I brought my knees to my chest as I felt an uneasiness crawl over me.

"Why can't I go and help gather fish?" I muttered.

"Enough. You are the heir to our Clan, you mustn't trouble yourself with matters like this. I assigned these children to gather your food." Spoke the man that was standing beside me.

"I don't care, what good is eating food if I'm not getting it myself." I asked.

"You excel others in hunting deers and bears. Fishes are not a challenge for you."

I sighed seeing the children finished as they climbed out of the water and shook themselves off.

One came up to me and offered me her fish, "Here Mako, this was the biggest one."

I frowned as she smiled at me, "Miku ... You caught it you eat it."

She giggled and laid it down on the ground, "Then how about we half it?"

I faintly smiled at her suggestion. "Okay, I'll settle for that."

ooo

Thinking back on that memory I wanted to yell in frustration at what my father said. Fishes won't be a challenge for me, complete bull! Here I am slapping the water surface like an idiot!

"Unforgivable bastard!" I yelled as I summoned some crystals needles and threw them into the water.

My God I was so frustrated my aiming was off that the fishes slid on by through the crystals as it was an obstacle course.

I felt my eye twitching as I bared my teeth out, "You will not play me as a fool you creatures."

I see now my animal instincts were kicking in. I shook my head to kick out my Clan's teachings as I saw Obito calmly standing in the water.

I was curious as to what he was doing I kept quiet and watched as he slowly placed his hand into the water. "Hmm ..."

After a few seconds he pulled his arm out holding five fishes in his hand. Believe me when I saw I was amazed at his feat. Here I was throwing needles into the water getting nowhere and in one try Obito caught five fishes. He looked at me with a grin and threw the fishes at me. I can only imagine what he's thinking right now.

He was going to continue but a voice stopped us ...

"You're slipping Mako. Better start picking up the pace or Obito here is gonna pass you."

"Really now?" I muttered. I looked up at the branches and saw Doku sitting there as she stared down at us with her ANBU mask."

Obito acted and pulled out his kunai preparing to defend himself if needed. Trust me Obito, you don't need it.

"You trained him well Mako. He's prepared for anything.

I glared as I stared at her, "What are you doing here!?"

I could've sworn I made her mad so why is she here now, and during my mission as well.

"What? No good to see you? No, how are you? Honestly Mako someone ought to teach you how to treat a lady." Doku leapt down from the branch landing in front of Obito who had put his kunai away, "My name is Obito Usumaki. Pleased to meet you."

Doku replied, "Oh I know all about you son of the Hogake. It's very nice to meet you in person." She then looked past Obito and at me, "Hopefully none of Mako's bitterness rubbed off on you." Ending it all with a handshake, "My name is Doku."

Unsatisfied for not being given an answer the first time I asked once more, "I repeat, what are you doing here Doku?"

"If you must know, Sai told me to come as back up just in case of you know what."

"Misfraud ..." I muttered.

Doku walked up to me and smacked me on the back of my head, "Mako, you lazy bum. Making Obito get all the fish while you play around in the water like a child. I'm beginning to wonder who is really the teacher around here." She laughed after saying that and I only growled back at her.

I shouldn't be too pushed right now seeing that my instincts were still on high gear right now ...

I looked at Obito and saw he was having the time of his life as he was trying to keep a laugh inside when Doku asked him, "Obito would you be a dear and go catch another fish while I straighten your sensei out?"

Careful Obito, she just might try to trick you into marrying her. When Obito went back to try to catch some fish I looked at Doku and called her, "Cradle robber."

"What was that!?"

I crossed my arms and replied, "You heard me."

Though I was expecting another hit I believe the line was crossed when I felt my mask slip off my face, "W-What!?" I quickly covered my face with my hands and stepped away from Doku, "Doku, what the hell are you doing!?"

Doku was waving my mask in the air as she teased me, "Come on, let me take a look at your face!"

She began to rush to me and I began to panic. I ripped off a branch filled with leaves from the tree near me and used that to hide my face from her advances. When she was close I reached out for the mask but she yanked it away from my hand, "Damn it Doku, I'm not kidding give it back already!"

It only went more downhill when I heard Obito say, "Well look at you two love birds flirting with each other."

We both stopped what we were doing and looked at Obito, though I couldn't see him his I was staring at the leaves in front of my face.

Doku began to stutter, "W-What are you talki—" But was cut off when Obito held his hand up, "Don't even. I get it. I know a couple when I see it."

I took a step forward and spoke, "That's enough Obito. Nothing is going on between Doku and I."

But Obito ignored me, "Whatever Mako. I still ship you guys hard. Now what would you prefer for your shipping name, Doko or Maku? Personally I like Maku."

Judging from his tone he wasn't going to just let it end there. I bared my teeth out and lunged for him but missed when he jumped out of the way.

"Mako and Doku sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Obito. I felt something snapped inside me when I heard the same song begun sung though under different circumstances, including with a different person.

I stood up from where I was at and before I knew it Obito was hanging upside down in front of me, "W-Wha—" I stuttered only to have him reach out for my face and pinch my nose.

I gasped having another memory flash into my head, I had lost control and was consumed by rage from 12 years ago. The last thing I recall was Doku screaming my name and the feeling of my fist making contact with Obito's cheek.

Unable to control my body anymore, I saw Obito become pinned to a tree from the hit I delivered to him. Blood began to soak his stomach as he tried to get himself off the thing he had impaled himself on.

I turned towards Obito and slowly began to advance towards him. I know longer saw him as my student but as an enemy. The feeling of danger I felt 12 years ago resurfaced, I believed him to be one of the ones that attacked me and my Clan. I was helpless back then, but this time I would avenge the acts committed towards my family.

I was going to use the Swift Release to appear before him and impale him on the Crystal Lance, but before I made my move, Doku appeared and placed my mask back on. I looked up completely surprised and looked at Doku. I was going to ask what happened, but she slapped me across the face. Still I was completely lost as to what was going on.

I saw Obito again and remembered everything that had happened. Doku acted fast and pulled Obito off the thorn he was impaled on and treated his wounds. I stood there looking horrified of what I had done. She pulled out some bandages and wrapped it around his stomach as Obito glared at me. Though he couldn't see my face, it was for certain guilt was written all over it.

When she was finished he got up and threw the fish down that he had caught and ran back to the camp ...

Doku stood up and looked at me with anger clear in her eyes, "What the hell was that just now!?"

I looked at Doku and titled my head, "Why did you push me Doku?"

She shook her head, "No, you're not getting off that easily, why did you just harm you own student!?"

"I had promised Mrs. Uchiha I would protect the students, yet they need protection from me."

"What the hell are you talking about Mako!?"

I pointed to my mask, "Doku, I'm only going to say this once, never remove my mask again."

She looked confused and still angry and why she should even listen to me.

"Because the last person who made contact with my eyes tried to kill me for them."

I heard her gasp at what I said. I looked away from her and began to walk in the different direction from where the cap was located, "And that was my Master Sai."

I heard her yell my name to come back, but I continued the way I was walking, "I'll return later, I just need to be left alone."

ooo

After gathering my thoughts for a few hours I decided to head back to the camp. It was late so the others should still be asleep. I stopped walking though when I heard leaves crackling.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's only me."

I looked in front of me and saw Artes standing there. "What are you doing Artes?"

She rubbed her eyes and answered, "I couldn't sleep and you still hadn't returned I began to worry."

I smiled faintly and patted her head, "Thanks for worrying, but you didn't have to come look for me. It's dangerous out here."

She looked up at me and I could tell she had something on her mind, "What is it?" I asked her.

"Did you hurt Obito?"

I frowned when she asked that I only nodded my head. "I didn't mean to though. As you're afraid of something, there's something I'm afraid of to."

"I see ..." replied Artes.

ooo

As she thought her eyes were a curse, I thought my eyes were one too. Though they were the prized treasure of my Clan, they also had their doubts about it. At least, my parents did who knew about the tales behind the Hoshi no Tama.

... Should one gaze into the golden eyes of a kitsune, they become infatuated by it and are overcome with greed ...

I laid there limp on the ground as I watched the man who held me in their arms hold a kunai over my head.

I could see my reflection in his eyes. Emotionless ...

I saw his hand shaking as he tightened his grip on the kunai.

I closed my eyes accepting my death, all I could do was wait for the blade to sink into my skin.

At least, that's what I was expecting.

I heard the noise of the kunai falling to the ground and I slowly opened my eyes slightly only to see the eyes of my attacker tearing up.

"W-Why ...?" I muttered weakly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this to you ..."

Over and over again, the man apologized for his actions.

ooo

That man if you were wondering who it was; was the man I called my father, Master Sai.

He looked into my eyes the first time we met and became crazed with the thought of killing me and taking my eyes for his own.

I stopped walking and looked at Artes who was looking at me worriedly.

"Artes, I want you to go back to the camp by yourself."

"W-What?" asked Artes.

"Just go, don't worry about me." I patted her head and began to walk the way we came from.

I heard her footsteps get farther and farther away. I was certain I was alone now. At least the only person I knew of.

"Step out already, I know you're there."

No response ...

"Come out!" I yelled.

At last a man stepped out. My eyes widen when I saw the man's face. "Y-You're ..."

The man had scars all over his face. I remember those scars because he was one of the wanted ninjas I was given a photo of.

He broke into a run deeper into the forest and I had no choice but to chase after him. If he's here, then his companions are as well. Meaning Misfraud is probably going to target the boys!

I had to trust that Doku could take care of the team. I needed to get information out of this guy.

"You're not getting away from me!" I quickly formed hand symbols and yelled, "Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall!"

I sent my chakra passed the man and from the ground raised up crystals preventing the man from running away any further.

"You have a lot of nerve making me use that jutsu." I growled.

The man pulled out a kunai and charged at me. I dodged his attack and countered with a kick to the sides, pushing him back a bit, but it wasn't enough to keep him down.

He charged at me again and I had to block his strikes. He wasn't giving me any chances to counter, "Damn it ...!"

I grabbed his arm with the kunai and twisted it behind his back, "Enough, where is your leader!?"

"I-I'm not telling you anything!"

I twisted his arm further and he yelled in pain, "I won't hesitate to break this arm!"

"Do it, I've already done my part!"

What did he just say? I released him and threw him to the ground, "What are you talking about?"

The man still in pained answered back, "I was charged ... with distracting you ... until the trap was set ..."

"Trap?"

Out of nowhere I heard explosions occurring.

"The team ...!" I was about to run but stopped looking back at the man.

"You caught me in a foul mood, and I can tell you won't tell me anything. So I'll leave you with this—"

I grabbed the man's head and focused all of my chakra on him.

Slowly he began to be covered in crystals as he screamed for mercy. I ignored him as I released his head as the crystal covered his face silencing his screams.

Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison. Should anyone try to release him from the casing, he'll be destroyed along with the crystals.

Knowing I was done here I began to make my way back to the camp. Of all the times I overused my chakra, is when my team is under attack. "I knew something was up ...!"

Please Doku, make sure everyone is alright.

* * *

J-mori: There we go, one more to go everyone!


	6. Everything was all a Lie?

J-mori: So what are you going to do when we're done?  
Kintara5: Watch Transporter, you wouldn't let me earlier!  
J-mori: Haha fair enough. And a reminder, this story ties in with calisurfingboy2's**Obito Uzumaki's Path to greatness, **and my sisters** Memories of Team 5.**

**********I do not own anything of Naruto except for this the character who's perspective this is in named Mako. ********All else belongs to the creator of Naruto.**

* * *

"Crap, I have to hurry up and rejoin with the others!"

Hopefully Artes had made it back to the others ...

"W-Wait ..." I stopped running in my tracks and lifted my head up into the air.

All around me was ash blowing, but also a faint smell of blood. I looked back at the direction I was coming from and pondered on the thought. It couldn't have been from the rogue I was just dealing with, he was cased inside the crystal and if someone had freed him he would have disintegrated along with the crystals.

"Then whose blood could this be ...?"

I sniffed the air one last time and heard the noise of someone falling up ahead. My thoughts automatically went to Artes.

Did she make it back to the campsite?

"You're worried about the girl, right?"

I looked up towards a tree and saw what looked like to be a boy sitting on the branch.

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

The boy smiled and pointed towards the north as he said, "She's over there."

I tilted my head to the side questioning the boy, "And I should trust the words of someone I don't know, why?"

He laughed as he kept the same smile. I would have questioned him more, but the next words that he said sent my body into motion.

"You should hurry, she looks pretty injured."

I didn't even think twice, my body ran up ahead. How stupid of me, I just left her alone! I should have known better to leave her like that—

"Artes!" I yelled as I came closer to the scent.

There was no response so I slowed my walking as I progressed cautiously. Everything was quiet, until I stepped on some leaves, " Crap ..." I muttered fearing I gave out my location.

But right after that I heard a faint voice that sounded just like Artes. I went up ahead and saw that she was panicking but I called out to her so she'd know she was safe, "Calm down Artes, it's me."

She turned to face me and I saw her expression loosen up when she noticed it was me. "M-Mako-sensei ..." I saw her bandages shift on her face as she closed her eyes, I smiled behind my mask knowing that she was smiling as well.

As she was about to take a step towards me her legs gave out and she began to collapse towards the ground. Before she could make contact with the dirt though I reached out and caught her breaking her fall.

I was worried with what happened to her and why she would faint, but then is soundly hit me.

The smell of blood was strong around here, mostly around her. I looked down at her and saw that her right arm was bandaged up and that the bandages were dripping in blood. "A-Artes?"

What the hell happened?

I laid her down on the ground and examined her, she seemed alright, but her arm was damaged heavily. Though I didn't see the wound, with the amount of blood that's showing I could only imagine how badly it was.

I looked around us to make sure that there wasn't an ambush. Seeing that the coast was clear I looked back down at my unconscious student. "So she was attacked after I left her?" I spoke in disbelief, I should have known better than to do that.

I had promised Sakura I would protect them. I had promised myself I would not leave anyone else behind ...

I reached for her right arm and lifted it up seeing where the end of the bandage was. When I saw it I slowly began to wrap it off her arm so I could see the damage.

At first there had seemed to be no end to the wrappings. No matter how many times I had unwrapped it there was still more, "How bad is the wound?" I said in frustration.

At last I had made it to the skin, "W-What ...?"

My eyes widen as I saw the long streaks of blood running down from Arte's elbow to her hand. They were deep gashes all over and I could only feel guilty for allowing my student to be hurt this badly. I closed my eyes and thought over my ideas.

I can't leave the wound as it is now, there is the high possibility that it can be infected.

Also I can perform medical jutsu on her since I don't know any. I never needed to learn it since my body was a fast healer in the first place. There was only one option that I could take ...

Once more I looked around our surroundings and say that no one was around. There's no other way to close the wounds, " I have to." I said coldy.

I slowly placed my fingers under my mask and took a deep breath, "I can close the wounds fully, but I can at least close them to a decent amount that you'll avoid infection ..." After I said those words I began to lift my mask up to the top of my head, I closed my eyes and focused on my charka.

As soon as I was certain I was focused on all of my chakra I looked past that and found the kitsune's charka.

As soon as I had my grasp on it I placed my lips on Artes's right arm.

What I was doing was something my mother had taught me back when I was a child. As I had told Artes, that I bear the eyes of a kitsune it is because I carry the charka of one. Not that I was born with it, but I had been passed down the treasure of my Clan; the Hoshi no Tama.

The Hoshi no Tama holds special charka, it's what enhances my skills as well as what makes my body a fast healer. However there is one drawback to all this ...

Because I bear it, I must hide my eyes away from everyone. As I had mentioned before to Doku about Sai, he had seen my eyes and was taken by greed for them. It's the same with the charka—

I laid her arm back down and placed my mask back over my face. I sighed out faintly feeling a little weird about what I just did, but was surprised when Artes began to react to the chakra. I acted quick and held her body down to ensure she wouldn't hurt herself. She looked into the eyes of my mask as she asked terrified, "S-Sensei ... W-What did you do ...?" Her body continued to shake as I pressed down a bit more. I know why she is acting like; it's one of the drawbacks to the chakra.

... Only those from our Clan can handle the presence of the kitsune's chakra ...

I laid in my room staring at the ceiling as I felt my hand being held by someone. I turned my head to see the person lying next to me.

"It's the same with the eyes, remember how I told you that if an outsider meets your eyes, they'd become overcome with greed." She turned her head towards me and looked straight into my eyes, "It's the same with the chakra."

I lowered my eyes and looked at both our hands which were connected and pondered. Earlier that day, I had brought one of our members back from the dead due to this Hoshi no Tama. Though everything was normal since it was someone from our clan. Though with an outsider it's different ...

ooo

"M-More!"

I fell back onto my back as I was pinned to the ground by my teammate back during my days as a genin. I looked at them from behind my mask as he continuously yelled at me to give them more.

"G-Get off me!" I yelled trying to push them of me, but it was no use as they tried removing my mask to which I focused all of my strength in keeping the mask on.

"I-I need more!"

The person attacking me had been stabbed through the chest with a sword, by the time I had made it to their side the attacker had already left so I was only left with the lifeless body of my teammate.

Knowing that it was possible to bring them back I inserted some of the kitsune's charka into their body, but what awoke wasn't my normal teammate, it was someone craving the Hoshi no Tama.

ooo

Remembering those two memories from my days long ago, I could only pray that Artes would soon calm down. Thankfully she did as she dropped her head and breathed in deeply as though she was being suffocated this whole time.

I remembered another thing that I was told back then, the reason why an outsider becomes the way to become after having this outside chakra enter their body is because it's like a drug. They become intoxicated and as one addicted to a substance; they lose all reasoning and become berserk as one would if they saw my eyes.

Artes was like this because she was becoming intoxicated by the chakra.

I looked at her arms and saw that the wounds weren't as deep as before but was still a little troubling so I decided to heal her once more. I removed my mask and kept my eyes closed a bit so she wouldn't be able to see my eyes. I grabbed her arm once more, I heard her trying to say something to me but before she could get it out I had transferred some of my chakra to her.

Once again her body was beginning to act up so I proceeded to hold her down once more.

I saw the look in her eyes and saw that she had the same eyes as my former teammate when he attacked me for my chakra.

"You need to calm down Artes, I'm only trying to help." I told her as I slipped my mask back on my face to hide my eyes.

I looked down at her hands and saw that she was clawing at the ground. The actions of a starved animal I thought as I watched her. Slowly she reverted back to normal as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry, but I had no choice, if I hadn't treated your wounds, it would have gotten infected."

I was caught by surprise as Artes' face turned red and screamed at the top of her lungs, including that she scooted a good seven feet away from me.

I titled my head to the side completely baffled by what just happened right now. To hide her face she covered it with both hands as she question, "S-Sensei, why!?"

I have to admit I was confused at first as to why she was yelling but then it dawned on me as I laughed, "I'm sorry, but there was no other way to do it."

"What do you mean there was no other way!? Don't you know medical practice!?" yelled an embarrassed Artes.

"To be honest, not really. I never needed to since my body is a fast healer."

It was quiet for a sec when she covered her face and screamed, "Ahhh, get out of my head!"

I couldn't keep it in I just had to laugh at how she was acting. My thoughts drifted to the boy I had encountered earlier. Whoever he was, I owe him a great deal for leading me to Artes. But also, why was he here in the first place?

"What that a jutsu just now?"

I focused on Artes as she looked at her healed arm. "No, not really. I had infused your wounds with some of my chakra so that it'd heal quicker. Though I couldn't close them up all the way."

"I-I see ...!" She tried to pick herself up but I saw how unbalanced she was so I held her arm as she got to her feet. I looked at her and smiled when she fully had her feet planted but I wasn't necessarily given a thanks. Instead, I was given a facepalm and I literally mean to the face.

"Sensei, don't touch me please!"

"You're still not over that!?" I asked behind her hands which were planted on my mask.

"It's not about if I'm over it or not, I feel like I betrayed my dad!"

"What!?"

She tried calming herself down as she explained to me of what happened, "He never wanted anyone to make any contact with me like that until I was married!"

I felt a nerve being strung at that moment, one that made me want to laugh. "You're really going into that topic?" I asked trying to hide my amusement.

Artes shot a glare at me as she answered, "No I am not, we are ending this topic now!"

I raised my hands in the air admitting defeat, "Good, because we need to go and rejoin the others, I only stopped so that we could heal your wounds."

Understanding the situation she nodded her head and ran past me, "T-Thank you Mako-sensei for everything, let's go now!"

I nodded my head in agreement and followed after her.

ooo

"Sensei, do you know where we're going?"

I looked at Artes who looked at me with total fear in her eyes. I don't blame her though, we've come under attack and to make matters worse, the whole team is split up around a forest that is being engulfed in flames.

"Damn it, all this smoke is throwing my sense of smell off ..." I muttered in frustration.

We're getting nowhere, if this keeps up; I'll have no other option but to tell Artes to head back to the Village and request reinforcements. But then, I can't let her leave on her own, she still hasn't recovered fully. One sign, please, that's all we need ...

"Mako! Artes!"

Both Artes and I looked at each other in surprise at who the voice belonged to.

Artes pointed past a tree as she yelled, "Doku!"

Doku leapt down in front of us from above, "There you two are! I was so worried when I woke up and found Artes gone!"

Artes sort of went into a panic as she ran up to Doku, "D-Doku! P-Please tell me you didn't leave Amethyst alone with Obito and Verge!

Doku looked at me before we both looked down at Artes, "What's wrong Artes?" I asked. Something's been off about her for a while; it's time that we get to the bottom of this.

She took a step back away from us as her eyes began to tear up, "Remember those papers of the wanted that you gave me."

The rogues, yes ... I nodded my head to her so she continued.

"Well ... Amethyst is one of those ..." answered Artes.

Doku gasped as she turned towards to me, "We have to get back quick!"

I crossed my arms as I explained our dilemma, "Yeah, but what way is back? Do you remember which way you came from?" I asked.

She turned her head towards the ground as she answered, "I'm afraid not ... When I saw you hadn't return and that she disappeared I was afraid you'd get mad at me that I lost one of your students."

I sighed to myself, "I would have returned..."

I moved closer to Doku and asked, "What are we supposed to do. We need to make it back to the others."

"I-I know, but ... Which way is it? We can't just go in a random direction, it could be the wrong choice."

I frowned and looked up at the sky, "I can't pinpoint the origins of the flames since the sky is covered in smoke. Tch, this isn't going to be easy ..."

"Mako, what will we do if we can—"

I cut of Doku as I held my hand up to her face, "Don't say that, we will find them."

I promised Sakura I'd protect them. I've already lost so many people, I refuse to lose anymore.

Lose ...

I turned my head to the side and say that Artes was missing, "W-Where did she go!?" I yelled as I began to look around frantically for her.

Doku realized what happened and grabbed her arms, "What the hell is going on!?"

I grabbed Doku by the shoulders and shook her lightly, "Snap out of it! She has to be near she probably wandered off somewhere nearby." I had released her and walked in the direction Artes was last in. She's a smart girl she knows the dangers in roaming around by herself.

"Artes!" I yelled as I cupped my hands around my mouth.

I listened closely and heard her yell back, "I'm over here sensei!"

I let out a deep sigh of relief. I looked back at Doku smiling, "She's over there, let's go and meet up with her."

Doku nodded her head and rushed to my side.

"Honestly Mako, your team is giving me heart attacks left and right." Said Doku with a uneasy laugh.

We arrived at an opening and saw Artes standing at the center of the opening.

"Artes, there you are!"

She looked a little lost as she looked at me but soon enough she gathered her thoughts, "I know which way the camp is at!"

Both me and Soku became surprised, "You do?"

She nodded her head and pointed towards the west, "It's that way!"

Being the first to react Doku ran complimenting Artes, "Good job Artes!"

As Doku ran past me I felt a faint breeze pass me by and smelled a familiar scent in it. Artes who was about to follow Doku was stopped as I held my arm in front of her.

"Artes ..."

"Yes sensei?"

"Were you talking to someone just now?"

She smiled at me and shook her head, "No one big brother. I was just trying to recall which way the camp was at."

"I see ..." It's obvious that she was hiding something, but if she was hiding it she must really not want to say what it is. Maybe ... "Then let's get going." I said as I ran.

Maybe, she was helped out as well by that boy.

That smiling child.

ooo

"Just how much further do you think we have to go Mako?" asked Doku as we ran through the flaming forest.

I shook my head and respond, "Don't tell me you're complaining, Doku ..."

"I-I'm not, it's just—Wa—Artes, watch out!"

I looked up ahead and saw Artes falling forward towards the ground, I began to ran towards her but a pair of arms had reached her before I could make it.

"Gotcha!"

A smile and a sigh of relief came out of me when I saw it was Verge who had caught Artes.

"It's a good thing I found you, you were about to hit the ground just now."

Doku rushed up to them both as she asked, "What happened to you Artes?"

I stepped in to give her some space, "She lost a lot of blood earlier, so I wouldn't be surprised if she's a little light-headed. Especially with all the running she's been doing it was only a matter of time."

Artes bit her lip as she bowed her head, "I'm so sorry you guys. I didn't want to be a burden to you ..."

"Come on, Artes. Get on my back." Said Verge as he placed Artes down and got on one knee facing away from Artes.

Artes was completely surprised by that, "W-What?"

"Just get on hurry; I left Obito alone back there with all those paperbombs!"

I'm guessing that sentence triggered something in Artes because she did as was told and climbed on Verge's back. Knowing her past, hearing that someone is in danger she'd have no objections to anything.

As Verge began to walk he explained, "I left a trail of my insects to lead me back, we just need to follow them and we're home-safe."

"Nice thinking Verge." I told him, it's good to see that the bond between him and the kikaichū is still intact.

It was pretty quiet as we navigated our way through the forest, though I could hear Verge and Artes speaking to each other it was best that I didn't interfere.

"Mako, do you think Obito is still fine?" asked Doku from behind me.

I frowned back at her, "Doku, who is Obito?"

I could hear the confusion in her voice, "W-What kind of question is that!? Obito Uzumaki!"

I shook my head to her, "Of course I know Obito Uzumaki, but who is he exactly?"

She didn't answer my question so I explained it to her, "The 6th's Hogake's son, he isn't someone to be taken down so easily. I can tell he's someone that can hold their own, that's why I have faith that he is fine Doku. But that doesn't mean we can be lolly-lagging around here either, we must hurry to him."

Before we could continue on ahead, a flock of birds flew overhead after being startled by a howl. And it wasn't a regular howl, it was a howl from a beast—

"'I need more ...' That's what the howl was saying."

I saw the fear and worry in everyone's eyes. Could it be that Obito was caught by something?

"Hurry!" I yelled as we all broke into a run.

We finally arrived at the campsite where Obito was left. I arrived first and saw the current state my student was in, sensing danger in the air I held everyone back, "Obito stop!"

Obito heard my yell and raised up slowly turning towards us. My eyes widen when I saw his eyes, his orange eyes were now deep orange as the white around his eyes where now black only making the orange look more deeper.

"W-What is that?" asked a terrified Doku.

For an instant Obito's eyes returned to normal, but right away they would turn back to the deep orange they were now. It was as though he was in a fight against himself as he continued to speak to himself.

"Kill them NOW!"

Everyone back a step back as Obito continued to battle against himself, grabbing his head shaking it around continuing to yell into the air.

No one had any idea what to do, and I had to admit, I agreed with them. Never had we seen something like this. Just what was Obito fighting against?

Obito threw his arms down as he yelled, "Help me Mako!"

I took a step forward out of instinct, "Obito. Calm down, I know you're still in there. Come back to us."

Obito, or at least what looked like Obito laughed at my words.

"Your student isn't here at the moment. Nor will he ever be again. His body belongs to me!"

The way that he's talking ... It can't be—

"You give me no choice. I will have to take him back by force." I said as I cracked my knuckles.

I planted my feet down on the ground as I did the handsigns; Rat, Dog Horse, Ram, Boar, Dragon, Rat, Ram, and Boar.

I looked at Obito and saw crystals beginning to surround him.

"Ah, I've seen this jutsu before. You're the last survivor from that wretched clan aren't you!"

I remained unfazed from his statement. I know what game he's trying to pull, but I'm determined to not fall for his trap. I smiled to myself when I was my jutsu beginning to take effect.

Crystal Release: Crystal Wall Eighth Formation, I doubt this will do much, but it'll just have to do.

Obito noticed my jutsu crawling up his legs but as soon as he noticed he opened his mouth and a black sphere formed at the opening. When it got the be the size of a marble he shot it down at the crystals and immediately shattered everything.

My eyes were wide seeing the power his attack had for being that size.

As Obito looked up towards me and the others I felt a cold drop of sweat fall down my face ...

He opened his mouth and shot another one of those black spheres of the same size as before, but before it got closer I preformed the same jutsu from before this time surrounding me and the others.

Again the whole thing shattered as soon as it connected.

I smiled to myself seeing that every was perfectly fine and not harmed, luckily that jutsu can both me for offense and defense.

We were surrounded by a faint cloud of smoke from the explosion and I took that opportunity to make a move. I used my Swift Release to get closer to Obito without him knowing where I was, during that time I took out a scroll and dipped my finger into the jar of ink I had attached to my belt and summoned a clone out.

Me and the clone both passed Obito but instead of charging at Obito like my clone did I stayed back to make sure Obito wasn't going to attack.

My clone grabbed Obito's arms and pulled them behind his back.

Holding Obito's arm behind his arm behind his back reminded me of when I would train with the children back from my village, when we were trying to train our charka and prevent the beast from coming out—

"Fight it Ryo— I mean Obito. You've got to fight it."

I shook my head throwing that memory out of my head, that was too close I thought to myself.

I focused back on Obito as de turned his head around to the point that his face was facing me.

"Mako?" said Obito as he blinked his eyes reverting back to the original orange they were.

Though it was short lived—

Out of nowhere Obito disappeared from my clones grasp and reappeared behind me revealing that it was a clone all this time as it dispersed ink.

"STAY STILL GOD DAMN IT!" yelled Obito though not in his original voice but that monstrous voice from before.

I watched from where I was hiding watching Obito looking all over for me. I began to worry for the others seeing that he was clearly becoming more and more frustrated that he began to form the Rasengan, though it was all black this time.

"What's going on here...?" I muttered to myself trying to figure out what he was planning to do with that.

Soon enough I got my answer as he began to charge at the others.

"That's it, I have to end this now." I said as I leapt out of my hiding place focusing a bit of my chakra at the tip of my fingers. I have to disrupt his chakra flow.

Before he could to touch any of them I hit Obito on the back of the neck, as soon as I made contact his body fell to the ground.

"Give him some space!" I yelled before everyone could surround him to check on his condition.

I looked at both Verge and Artes as I gave them orders, "Artes, go grab his goggle and everything else. He'll probably want them back."

Verge lowered Artes off as his back and she went to go retrieve his items.

Doku then came up behind me, "Mako, what the hell was that just now?"

I could hear the distress in her voice as she asked me that, "I honestly don't know Doku. I've seen many things, but this is the first time I've ever seen something like this happen."

Doku quickly hugged me as she softly wept, "I-I was so scared, I thought someone was going to die ... If it hadn't been for you, I-I don't know—"

I gently pushed Doku away from me as I told her, "Doku, you need to be strong right now, we're both the sensei's here right now. Those kids needs us right now."

She nodded her head and agreed, "Y-You're right ..."

I released her shoulders as I turned my head to see Artes sitting down away from everyone. I titled my head as I stared at her waiting to see if she would do anything.

"Doku, go with Verge right now." She nodded her head and went to Verge as I walked up to Artes.

She probably blames herself for everything that's happened right now ...

I heard voices behind me and one of them was Obito. I smiled faintly knowing this would help Artes relieve the blame on herself.

"Artes—" I said before Artes turned to look at me.

I pointed back to where the others were at and she leaned towards the side to see what I wanted her to look at. I saw her eyes turn big as she quickly stood up and rushed to Obito's side.

I was left alone to take in everything that had just occurred. I took this opportunity to try to connect all the dots together.

Obito becoming clouded in that black aura ... What the hell could this all mean?

I looked back at him and focused my chakra on my eyes. "What is it that I'm not seeing?"

For an instant it all became clear.

"That's it—!"

"I know just about as much as you do. Which is nothing." Said Obito as I began to walk to them.

I cleared my throat and announced, "I have a theory."

Everyone looked back at me as I stood behind them all, "I think we just got a taste of the newest jinchuriki to the shinobi world."

Everyone's jaw dropped as I explained that. Artes was the first to speak, "How is that possible sensei?"

I shook my head and continued, "I'm not sure Artes, I'm not sure. It does look like this one is a little harder to control then the others though."

I focused my eyes back on Obito and saw a faint outline of tails laying behind him. Eleven to be exact.

I looked away and continued, "As long as Obito's chakra is never dangerously low, or he doesn't release it willingly, we should be able to keep it in check."

I thought closely on what I was going to say next and thought it was for the best.

"I'll inform the Hogake about it the mo—"

"No! You can't tell my dad about this! You can't tell anyone about this!" pleaded Obito.

Doku stepped forward and tried to reason with Obito, "Obito, we need to tell some—"

"No! Please! You can't! I'd never be allowed to be a ninja ever if you did. You've seen my mom!"

I felt Doku grab my arm and pull me to the side as she said, "We need to talk."

After we were a few feet away from the kids I growled at Doku, "What do we need to talk about? We need to inform the others about the beast!" I said in a hushed tone.

Doku retorted back with, "But you know how Hinata is! She wouldn't let Obito see a single kunai if she catches wind of this!"

"It's better that he stays safe then be put at risk don't you think?" I said as I pointed at Obito to emphasize my point.

She crossed her arms and responded, "Mako ... Don't take this away from him. You, I bet as much as anyone knows how much he wants to become a shinobi."

When she had said that I remembered the day we were all meeting each other for the first time. The day I had asked them all what their dreams were if they became shinobi's.

Obito's of course ...

"My name is Obito Uzumaki son of the 6th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. I don't WISH to accomplish anything by becoming a ninja. I WILL show everyone in this village that I am my own person and not just the Hokage's kid. I WILL make my own path to greatness. I WILL make my own legacy and whatever I decide to do whether it be following in my father's footsteps to become Hokage, or learning every jutsu, or whatever. I WILL let no one get in my way." He pointed at me as he yelled, "Not YOU sensei—" Then his finger directed itself to where Verge was at as he continued, "And especially not YOU Verge!"

Chuckling to myself I muttered, "Believe it ..."

That boy does have his father's luck doesn't he? I nodded my head and told Doku, "Very well, we'll keep this all to ourselves and try to figure out how to deal with the tailed beast then.

Doku hugged me again after saying that, "Mako! Thank you so much~"

I grabbed Doku's arms trying to pry her off of me, "Doku, seriously!? Get off!"

"Well isn't that cute."

Doku and I both froze.

"Amethyst?" whispered Doku.

I shook my head, "No ... Misfraud!"

We all looked at her as she grabbed Obito who was at a loss of what was going on, "Amethyst, what are you doing?"

"Oh give it a rest kid. I can't believe how easy you were tricked." Said Misfraud as she continued on, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Misfraud."

As Verge and Artes both pulled their weapons out so did I and Doku but as someone who has a hostage would say—

"Ah, ah, ah. One slip and your little teammate gets is." Said Misfraud as she brought the kunai closer to Obito's neck.

I clenched my teeth as we all lowered our weapons to the ground.

"Damn it." I growled.

"Now I do believe it's time I make my leave. See you later kiddos." Said Misfraud as she began to back away with Obito in her arms.

Two men past by us all as they stopped at her side.

"So she had back up?" asked Doku as we could only watch.

"We'll get them—" I said before being cut off by her teammates as they shook and cracked the earth apart.

"W-What!?"

Split into groups of three, I was stuck with Doku, Artes was stuck with Verge, and Obito was stuck with Misfraud and her two teammates.

And then to make matters worse.

"Also, just to make sure you don't follow us. Here." Said Misfraud as she summoned a purple wall filling up the space between each separated landing.

"M-Mako!" yelled Doku as we ran to the wall before it cut us off from the others.

"Crap!" I yelled as I struck the wall with my arm but alas nothing happened.

Everyone was all at a loss as we all could only watch Misfraud make a run for it with our teammate.

Obito ...

In all of our eyes, we all felt helpless on what to do to save him.

* * *

J-mori: News everyone, this is my last chapter for now. I'm working on the other chapter so I can catch up with everyone else, but also at the same time I'm working on another fanfic about Hakuouki. And in all honesty, I fell more used to that one right now, so it'll take some time for me to get back into the mood for this one. So until then, I'll try my best to come back with a new one.


End file.
